The Burning Earth
by ozai37
Summary: Ahsoka, Alix , Captain Rex, and four Republic Commandos have been stranded in a strange, unknown star system. Now, they must try and protect this new planet from Separatist invasion. I am really not good at summaries. Enjoy! A/N: There will be numerous elements from the COD: Modern Warfare series.
1. A New Star System?

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

**A/N: I got inspiration for this story from "Where Are We Lost?" Written By ****SlySenran0408****. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A New Star System?**

* * *

Padawan Ahsoka Tano and fellow Padawan Alix Sapphire were on a solo assignment. They, along with 501st Captain, Rex, had a pretty simple and easy mission. First, they had to go to Saleucami and pick up, surprisingly, a team of Republic Commandos. Commandos were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular clone troopers. Covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition and assassination were standard tasks for the clone commandos. They were much like their counterparts, the ARC Troopers, but they were both completely different breeds. For Commandos were only truly affective when they worked together as a team.

After they pick up the Commandos, they are to head to a medical base in the Outer Rim and receive about 300 troopers who were deemed fit for battle. Finally they'll deliver the Commandos and recovered troopers to Coruscant. Ahsoka assumed High Command picked her and Alix because they were the only people the Council could spare at the time.

"We're coming out of hyperspace." Ahsoka announced, getting Alix and Rex's attention.

The blue streaks of hyperspace disappeared and in front of them was the planet Saleucami. "Let's get this over with." Alix said, yawning loudly. "I want to hurry back to the frontlines." He said taking sitting in the co-pilot seat.

As they flew into the planet's atmosphere and towards the base, Rex contacted the base. "This is clone Captain Rex. Frigate B-97, requesting permission to land." He said into the ships comm. After a short moment, another voice answered. _"You are cleared, Captain. Set her down on platform B."_

Ahsoka began the landing cycle, lowering the large landing gears, and opening the boarding ramp. Their ship was a Pelta-class frigate. The medical variant of Pelta-class frigate was painted with the characteristic red markings of the Republic Navy. In appearance, the class bore similarities in design to CEC's CR90 corvettes and DP20 frigates, and had a command tower similar to the Consular-class cruisers. Medical frigates of this type were equipped with at least 8 escape pods.

Once they landed, Ahsoka, Alix, and Rex left the bridge to greet their four new passengers. "Rex, have you ever met a commando before?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I've only seen them around on Kamino when we were in training, before the Battle of Geonosis." Rex answered as they got to the ramp.

As they walked down the ramp of the frigate, four clone commandos walked over. Ahsoka and Alix exchanged looks and walked over to then. "Hello, I'm Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano and this is Jedi Commander Alix Sapphire." Ahsoka said gesturing to Alix, bowing her head to the Commandos. The four men had their helmets off and they seemed surprised to hear that they were Commanders and immediately snapped to attention, saluting them. "Sorry, sir. We didn't realize you were Commanders?" The one on the end, who appeared to be the leader, apologized.

"At ease, men." Alix said, nodding to them. "It's understandable. We are wearing these long Jedi robes so you couldn't see our lightsabers." He said. "Now, what are your names?"

The commando on the end stepped forward. "Alpha 97-4, but they call me Ash, sir. Leader of Alpha Squad." He said. Ash had a mostly red and gray/silver covered armor. His helmet had a red streaks on it, as if some sort of beast clawed at it. Both of his shoulder plates were red, the right arm was red, but the left was gray/silver. His breast plate was almost entirely red, with a few streaks of gray/silver. The first half of his legs were red, but the half below his knee plates were gray/silver.

The second commando beside him stepped forward. "Alpha 78-2, or Ion." He stated. His armor was almost the same as Ash's but instead of red, it was mostly gray/silver with some light blue on his chest plate and helmet.

The third commando spoke up. "Alpha 68-3, Storm, sir." His armor was about the same as the others only it was yellowish, sand colored with some black in it.

The final commando stepped up. "Alpha 42-38, Dagger, sir." His armor was almost all light green with some gray/silver areas. Also, his voice seemed a little deeper than most clones.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ahsoka said, bowing her head to them. "Shall we go abroad." She said, gesturing to the ship.

They all nodded and walked onboard the frigate. Ahsoka and Alix went straight to the bridge while Rex showed them to their quarters. "Here we are, boys." Rex said as the door to their room opened. Inside was only two bunk beds, a bed for each of them. "The mess hall is down this corridor." He said, pointing to his right. Rex turned around and walked in the opposite direction towards the bridge.

After he left, Dagger spoke up. "I don't like the idea of taking orders from two children." He said, folding his arms. "Commander Tano is only 15 and Commander Sapphire's 13 almost 14 in another month."

"I don't know, I liked them." Ion said, shrugging. "Besides, aren't they famous for being the youngest Jedi Commanders and are still very powerful as Jedi."

"Still, it's weird. How could children possibly be leading this war alongside the Generals and survive this long." Dagger said, shaking his head.

"Well they are Jedi. We've seen and heard of all the impossible things they've done alone." Ash added.

"Maybe we'll get to see them in action someday." Storm said somewhat excited to see Jedi in action.

"Let's just go down to the mess, I'm starving." Ash said, opening the door. His squad followed behind him.

* * *

"Sooo, what do you think about the Commandos?" Alix asked Ahsoka as she piloted the ship towards space again, leaving the Republic Base. "They seem nice and... awesome."

Ahsoka shrugged. "They seem nice to me, and I could tell that they are indeed deadly, well trained men. But, one of them, Dagger, doesn't seem to trust us." She said as they left the atmosphere.

"Probably for the same reason any trooper that first meets us. He doesn't think two children should be leading an Army." Alix said shrugging.

"Yeah, your probably right." Ahsoka said, nodding.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, ten Separatist Providence-class carrier/destroyers jumped out of hyperspace in front of them. Immediately, they opened fire on the Pelta-class frigate. "Uh-oh. Evasive maneuvers." Alix ordered right as Captain Rex entered the bridge.

"What's happening?" Rex asked. He looked through the large windows and saw the Separatist fleet firing at them. "Oh. Them." He said, sitting in a seat behind the pilot seats.

The frigate shook violently as blasterfire hit the ship multiple times. "Launch the distress signal." Ahsoka ordered.

Alix reached over and pressed a button on the console. "This is Jedi Commander Alix Sapphire contacting the Republic Fleet. The Separatist are invading Saleucami. We need assistance." He said into a comm.

Another explosion shook the ship as their engines were hit. "Uh-oh. We have to get behind those ships." Ahsoka said, pushing the frigate to go faster.

* * *

Down in the mess hall, the Commandos could feel the ship shaking violently. "What's happening?" Ion asked, looking around.

"Not, sure. Alpha's move it." Ash said, putting his helmet on. The four of them ran down the hall towards the bridge.

Once they got there, they saw the enemy fleet in front of them. "What happened, sir." Ash asked Rex.

"The Separatist are about to invade Saleucami and we were caught. We've already contacted Command and launched the distress signal, but no response yet." The Captain said as the ship shook again.

Ahsoka guided the ship around the barrage of laserfire. As they got closer to the enemy ships, the Separatist frigates began to move closer together. "They're trying to prevent our escape." Ash observed.

Ahsoka pushed the ship even faster and right before the were squashed between the cruisers, their frigate slipped through. "We made it. Now, Alix, prep the hyperdrive." Ahsoka ordered.

"On it." Alix replied, hitting numerous buttons I front of him. Again, the ship shook again. "We've got vulture-droids on our tail." Alix reported.

The ship shook again and this time one of the engines was heavily damaged. Ahsoka looked over at one of the monitors. "That's not good." She said as the bridge shook.

"What's not good?" Storm asked.

"The hyperdrive is activating, but the navi-computer is damaged. We're about to be pulled into hyperspace." She explained.

"Do you know where we'll exit?" Dagger asked.

"Uhh, no, not really. It's taking us to a random, far away star system." Ahsoka answered.

"That's not good." Rex said right as their ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Separatist Command Ship**

General Grievous laughed as the Republic frigate slipped past them. Count Dooku's spies were correct when they reported that Saleucami was unguarded. They also were correct when they said Skywalker's Padawan would be alone. If he killed or captured her, it would probably lower the Skywalker's, and the Republic's, morale.

Before the vulture-droids could destroy the ship, it jumped into lightspeed. "Find out where that ship will exit hyperspace and follow them." Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger."

After they discovered where the ship was heading, five of the ten cruisers turned around and followed them. _Not only will I be able to possibly kill Skywalker's apprentice, but I'll be able to explore a region of space little to no people have been to._

* * *

"Well," Alix started looking out the large windows at the blue and white colors of hyperspace, "at least we're alive." He said smiling.

"But, we still don't know where we'll end up." Ahsoka said shaking her head.

"We're coming out now." Alix said as the streaks of hyperspace disappeared and they were thrown in front of a moon. "Whoa!" Alix exclaimed, pulling the ship up to avoid any crashes.

"What system are we in?" Rex asked.

"Uncharted." Ahsoka said as they stopped the ship above the moon below. "There seems to be two... droids? They're on the moon." She said looking at the console.

"Someone has to go down there and see if those droid can be helpful." Alix said, looking at the Commandos.

The four commandos exchanged looks and shrugged. "We're on it, Commander." Ash said. "Come on men."

They all left the bridge and headed down to the boarding bay. When they got there, the small side door was already opened and the ray shield was up on it. "Let's go men." Ash said, flicking his wrist to the right, signaling for the troopers to go.

Ion, excited to he doing something, jumped backwards through the ray shield. "Wooohooo!" He exclaimed, flipping through space towards the surface of the moon.

"Someone's excited." Dagger said jumping after him. Storm and Ash followed him and they all floated towards the surface.

As they reached the bottom they realized the planet had little gravity. Ash looked through his HUD and found the droids location. "This way, Alphas." He said, jumping forward with his squad following behind.

After a while of silence, Ion looked around bored. "This moon is so dead." He complained.

"Stow it, Ion. We're here." Ash said as they landed in front of the two odd looking droids. Everyone just stared at the two machines in disappointment.

"What are these sorry excuses for a droid doing here?" Storm said crouching down to get a better look at them. "I-Is this a camera?" He asked, looking at a small box at the top of the 'droid' with a camera lens.

"What kinda out dated droid is this?" Ion said looking over the second robot, which was now looking at them. "And what language is this?" He asked pointing at the weird looking symbols.

"Let's get back to the ship." Ash said looking up as their frigate hovered above them. The Alphas activated their jet packs and flew up towards the opened boarding ramp. Once they got there they walked towards the bridge.

"What'd you find?" Alix asked as the Commandos walked onto the bridge.

"Two sorry excuses for droids and a language we've never seen before." Ash reported.

"Sir." Rex said, catching Ahsoka and Alix's attention. "The planet this moon belongs to has life and machine reading that are off the charts." He said, looking at his monitor.

"Well, let's see if who or whatever is there can help us repair the navi-computer." Ahsoka said turning the ship around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ion muttered to himself.

* * *

**Johnson Space Center Mission Control**

**Huston, Texas - 2:55am **

**Earth Year 2018**

The few people on 'night watch' all stared at one of the large computer screens. Frightened and a little excited. On the screen was a video feed from one of the moon rovers. It showed a large space ship hover over the moon's surface, then four armored figures jumped out of the ship. They inspected the rovers and appeared to be talking with each other. After awhile they used what appeared to be jetpacks and flew back to their ship.

"Oh. My. God." One man said. "W-We have to report this to the director." He said to a man behind him.

The man by the name of Justin, shook his head and pulled himself together. He picked up the phone and dialed the Mission Control Director, who was in bed at this time. After a few moments of ringing, the Director answered the phone.

_"This better be important."_ The director said, yawning, clearly not happy with being woken up at 3:00 in the morning.

"It is, sir. We-We've made first contact." Justin said hesitantly, still having trouble believing this is happening.

The line was silent for a moment. _"First... alien contact?"_ The director asked, surprised.

"Yes, sir. We have to tell the President." Justin said, looking up at the monitor as the alien ship took off. "The alien's space ship just left the moons surface."

_"Agreed. Monitor that ship and keep me posted."_ The director said and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Residents - 4:35am**

A Secret Service agent quickly ran through the President's residence until he reached his bedroom door. He knocked loudly multiple times. Then knocked again. "Mr. President, there's an emergency." He said loudly. Finally, U.S. President Chan Ro, the first Asian-American President, opened the door.

"What's happening?" He asked, putting on a suit jacket. "Better be important because I think you've woken up my kids."

"Yes, sir. This is of national importance." The agent said, leading the President downstairs towards the Situation Room.

"Does it have anything to do with China or Russia. Threats of war." Chan asked the young agent.

"No, sir. At least, not that we know of, yet." He said opening the door to a large conference room.

As the Chan entered the room, he noticed almost everyone of importance was in attendance. Vice-President Kevin Strong, the Secretary of Defense, all of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Director of the C.I.A., and, surprisingly, the Director of NASA. "Good morning, sir." They said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Chan asked, taking a seat at the head of the long table.

Finally, after a brief silence, the C.I.A. Director spoke. "Sir, this may seem strange but... we've made first contact." He said.

Chan was silent for a minute. "Alien contact? This is a joke, right?" He asked, not believing it.

"Correct, sir. Alien contact. And... I wish this were a joke." The NASA director said. "Please turn your attention to the monitor." He said pointing at the large screen at the front of the room.

After watching the short video, everyone was silent again. "When was this?" Chan asked, still staring at the monitor.

"Earlier today. Friday, July 18, around 2:55am." The NASA director said, turning off the video.

"Do we have eyes on their ship?" The Secretary of Defense asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, sir. We have every telescope, satellite, and scanner watching the spacecraft. As you can see from the video, they seem to have more advanced technology than ours." The Director answered, showing the ship take off in slow motion. "They also appear to have weapons of some sort." He paused the video at a close up of the four 'aliens'.

"Where's the ship now?" Chan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's making a slow approach towards the planet. They probably assumed that our moon rovers came from here." He answered, switching the monitor to a satellite camera, showing an image of the space craft.

Chan rubbed his chin in thought. This situation was getting more and more interesting, but also strange at the same time. Not to mention a little frightening. "Raise the Armed Forces readiness to DEFCON 3, alert our closes allies of the situation and I want Marines ready for deployment wherever they land." He said, "In that order."

Everyone nodded and moved about issuing orders.

* * *

**St. Louis, MO**

**Forest Park - 5:00am **

In a large clearing, in the City of St. Louis' largest park, the Pelta-class frigate landed. "Well, we made it." Alix said from his co-pilot seat. "Now we can see if anyone here can help us."

"I doubt it." Ahsoka said getting out of her seat. "Did you see those vehicles in the city we flew over, they don't seem to have primitive technology, at least by our standards." She said as they both walked towards the loading bay.

When they got there, they found the Commando squad and Rex preparing their weapons. The Commandos all had a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (DC-17m ICWS). The DC-17m had the ability to reconfigure into either a standard blaster assault rifle, a compact sniper rifle, or an anti-armor grenade launcher. They also each had a DC-15s side arm blaster and knuckle plate vibro blades, a retractable weapon inside a clone commando's armor glove that could be ejected from the gauntlet to be used in melee combat. Captain Rex readied his twin DC-17 hand blasters.

"You guys ready?" Alix asked them.

"Yes, sir." Rex said nodding.

Ahsoka pushed a button on the wall and opened the large doors, lowering the boarding ramp. "Let's go." She said walking down the ramp with Alix. The Commandos and Rex followed behind them.

As they walked down the ramp, Ahsoka and Alix looked around at the large park they were in. The sun was just beginning to rise but she couldn't see anyone. She held up her hand, signaling for everyone to stop. "Where could everyone be?" She asked, looking at the walk paths.

"Ion, Dagger, scout ahead." Ash ordered.

"Yes, sir."

As the two Commandos walked over to one of the trees near them, Ahsoka sensed something. "No, stop!" She shouted, to late.

Two men, who appeared to be well trained soldiers, appeared out of the bushes and tried to grab the elite troopers. Ion grabbed one of the soldiers, who were dressed in all black armor, and slammed them onto the ground, the same as Dagger. "Wait, stop!" Alix ordered, stopping the two elite troopers from killing the men, as many more soldiers appeared all around them.

Ion and Dagger moved away from the soldiers they injured and raised their blasters at the men surrounding them.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the soldiers shouted. "We've got you completely surrounded!" He said as multiple aircraft flew overhead, aiming a beam of light at them.

Ahsoka and Alix looked at all of the soldiers. They could most likely take them on in a fight, but they weren't certain if they could win with no injuries. They were outnumbered 25 to 1. She's been outnumbered by far more numbers by droids, but these weren't dumb droids, they seemed like well trained soldiers, except maybe not as much as the Commandos and Rex. "Do as he says." Ahsoka ordered.

"Drop your weapons." Alix said, holding up his hands.

Rex hesitantly dropped both of his pistols. The Commandos exchanged uncertain looks. "Drop 'em." Ash ordered and the squad carefully placed their blasters on the ground.

The soldiers cautiously approached and quickly wrestled the Commandos to the ground before taking Rex and the Jedi. They covered their heads with bags and proceeded to cuff their hands behind their backs. _These guys clearly have no idea how to hold a Jedi. Metal vs the Force, the Force always wins. _Ahsoka thought to herself.

The soldiers forced them all onto an aircraft and took off. Unbeknownst to the Jedi and Clones, they were being taken to a U.S. military base miles and miles away in Washington D.C.

Ahsoka could sense that Alix was next to her left and Rex was to her right. The four Commandos were behind them and numerous armed guards stood around them. Soon, she began to slowly lose consciousness as sleep gas was administered into the bag over her head.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**C.I.A. Headquarters - Underground Facilities **

**Saturday, July 19 - 6:30am**

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, groaning from her intense headache. She looked around and realized she was in a blindingly all white room. Looking down, she noticed that her hands and feet were bound to her seat by metal cuffs. The wall in front was just a large glass panel, but she couldn't see through it. There was also a door to her right.

After hearing a groan, Ahsoka noticed she wasn't alone in the room. As her eyes adjusted she saw Alix on her left, opening his eyes. "Alix. Are you okay?" She asked him as he pulled on his restraints.

"Yeah. At least I think so." Alix answered, looking around. "Whoever these people are they don't seem to know how to hold a Jedi." He said quietly.

"I've noticed." Ahsoka said looking around again.

* * *

U.S. Vice President Strong, the Director of the C.I.A., George Benadict, and two scientists watched through a one-way window at the 'aliens'. Six of the visitors were proven to be humans, which was odd considering they weren't from here, but the girl was a completely different species. Well, not completely different. The scientists have determined she's humanoid, there are many things about her that are the same as humans, but there were still other things completely different.

"Have you found out anything about the females... head-tails?" Strong asked the scientists.

"Yes, the cone-like tails on the top of her head are hollow and seem to kinda work like a bats echolocation. At least, that's what our scans tell us." The female scientist said. "They also seem like they're directly apart of her brain, that would mean they're extremely sensitive. We shall have to be careful."

"Do you know these two ages?" Benadict asked, stroking his chin.

"The female seems to be in her early teens, as well as the human boy." The male scientist answered.

The Vice President looked closer at the females clothing. She wore a maroon tube top and mini skirt with white tights and brown combat boots and gloves. "Is her choice of clothing appropriate for her world?" He asked out loud.

"Not sure, sir. We also attempted to analyze their weapons and discovered that they are some sort of laser swords. This tells us that their technology is far more advanced than ours." The male scientist said. "Also, we've noticed that the five soldiers with them appear to be brothers. They all look exactly alike. We're waiting for the DNA results to come in."

The Vice-President nodded. "Let's begin the interview." He said looking back at the two visitors.

* * *

The door next to Ahsoka and Alix opened and four soldiers in all black uniforms entered. Two men stood behind them and the other two stood in front of them. After a few moments two humans in what lab coats entered and sat in the chairs across from them. They both pulled out what appeared to be data pads, only much thinner.

After a short, awkward time, the woman spoke. "May I ask your names and why you are here?" She asked looking at both of them.

Ahsoka and Alix exchanged looks, but shrugged. "My name is Ahsoka Tano and this is Alix Sapphire. As to why were here, our ship was damaged and we were forced into lightspeed. We ended up here." She answered calmly.

"May I ask your... species?" The man asked. Ahsoka could sense that he was very curious about her.

"I'm a Togruta." She answered.

"What are your intentions?" The woman asked, typing something on her data pad.

"We weren't planning on hurting anyone if that's what you mean. Although," Alix said, looked at the four soldiers surrounding them, "That can change. Escaping this place shouldn't be hard." He said, smiling.

The man and woman exchanged looks. "What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"Since this system was so far out into the Outer Rim and no one has ever traveled to this planet, I'm assuming you don't know of the Galactic Republic or the Jedi." Alix said. "We are Jedi, which means we are able to control the power of the Force."

The two people seemed confused, even the soldiers. "What is the Force?" The man asked.

Ahsoka sighed. They don't know anything about us. "The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. Its an energy field that surrounds all lifeforms, it binds the galaxy together. Inside of all lifeforms there are microscopic organisms called midiclorians. Beings with a higher concentration of midiclorians are able to manipulate objects and beings." She explained, levitating the woman's data pad from her hand.

Everyone stared at the levitating pad and stared in disbelief. Ahsoka could also sense a little fear in them. "Don't worry, Jedi use their power for good, not evil. We won't harm you unless we have to." She said, looking at the soldiers in front of them.

"Look, we are just Jedi Padawans, learners. If you want a diplomat you'll have to talk to the Galactic Senate or the Jedi High Council." Alix said, getting annoyed. "If you let us go, we could get back to our ship and see if we can find some way to contact them."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." The man said simply.

"How is it not? All we did was land our ship and suddenly we're captured, gassed, and more than likely experimented on." Ahsoka said angrily.

"Believe me, if, and most likely when, the Republic find us, they won't approve of your handling of us. And from my observations, this planet weapons and technology are primitive compared to the Republic." Alix said looking at the guards weapons.

"Besides," Alix said, nodding to Ahsoka. They effortlessly broke the bonds on their wrists and ankles. "We can really leave whenever we want." Alix said as the guards aimed their weapons.

Ahsoka extended her hands and pulled their weapons to her hands. Alix did the same to the guards behind them. "We don't need our weapons." Ahsoka said, smirking at the man and women's shocked expressions. Before the soldiers could reach for their side arms, Ahsoka and Alix pushed all four of them against the wall, holding them there.

"Don't worry, we want harm them." Alix assured. "But, where are our men?" He asked.

Suddenly the door opened and two men in suits entered. "Please, that won't be necessary." The first man said. "Hello, I am the Vice-President of the United States, Kevin Strong." He said holding out his hand.

Without letting go of the soldiers, Ahsoka shook his hand, followed by Alix. "I'm Ahsoka Tank and this is Alix Sapphire. Now, where are our men?" She asked calmly.

"They're safe I assure you. But first we have a little problem that has just came to our attention." Strong said.

"Nooo." Alix said. "First you take us to our men." He said, tightening his grip on the two soldiers behind him, causing them to grunt in slight pain.

Strong sighed. "Please follow me." He said, gesturing to the door.

Ahsoka and Alix nodded and followed him, dropping the soldiers to the floor. They walked through spacious hallways, turning multiple times until they reached another room. As they walked in they found Rex and the Commandos in a large room, bond to their seats.

"Commanders, boy am I glad to see you." Rex said smiling.

"Good to see you as well, Captain." Alix said, using the Force to break the bonds on the clones wrists and ankles. "Okay, Mr. Strong. What is this problem you need help with." He asked the Vice-President behind them.

* * *

**Saleucami System**

Three Jedi Cruisers, the Resolute, Negotiator, and Delta, stood in front of a large wreckage of Separatist battleships. After receiving Ahsoka and Alix's distress signal, the three cruisers immediately jumped to Saleucami. When they arrived, all they found were five Separatist battleships, Ahsoka and Alix were nowhere to be found. After destroying the ships and ordering more ships to move to Saleucami, they began to search for clues as to where they went.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere." Anakin complained. He, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Rose Sapphire stood next to him. Rose was Alix's older sister. When their father, Master Mashu Sapphire pleaded with the Council to allow him to stay in the Order and keep his family, the Council almost immediately denied his request. But, Master Yoda meditated on the matter since Mashu was a close friend. He discovered through the Force that, for whatever reason, this was the will of the Force and allowed him to stay. Even Anakin, who didn't think it was fair, relented when he too saw that the Force wanted this for whatever reason.

"Don't worry, Anakin, we'll find them." Rose said, patting him on the back. "Ahsoka and Alix are strong and wise, they'll be fine."

Anakin sighed. "I know." He admitted. "I just can't stand not being able to help her, or at least figure out where she is."

"Generals." Commander Cody said walking over to them. "We've located the missing Pelta-class frigate's distress beacon." He said, putting his hands behind his back. "They're far beyond the Far Outer Rim, but there's a problem."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard.

"We've also located a fleet of five Separatist warships closing in on their location, but for whatever reason, they're holding near a moon." Cody explained.

"Finally. Tell Admiral Yularen to make the jump to their location." Anakin ordered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Solar System - Earth's Moon**

**6:25am**

General Grievous stood on the bridge of his command ship, looking out the large windows at the blue and green planet in front of him. "Commander, have you completely your scan of the planet?" He asked, coughing numerous times afterwards.

"Just finished, General." The droid said, saluting. "The planet is mostly water with large continents all around it. The overall size of the planet is relatively small, but the population is over 7 billion. The life and robotic readings are off the charts."

Grievous grew more and more interested in this planet as time goes by. This planet's population is HUGE. Not as large as Coruscant of course, but still, pretty large for a small planet. "Contact Count Dooku immediately." Grievous ordered.

"Uhh, sorry, sir, but we're too far away to make any communications with the rest of the galaxy. Not even the holonet." The droid commander said.

Grievous growled angrily. "Send down the probes to scout the planet. Find that Pelta-class frigate." He ordered, turning back to look out the window.

"Roger, roger."

Five Separatist recon droids were launched and flew towards the planet in front of them.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the beginning of this new story. Don't forget to Review!**

The Burning Earth


	2. The Republic Arrives

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

**wolfwind12345**** - Sorry, I forgot the Alphas were ARCs. But, for this story, pretend this Alpha Squad are Commandos. Also, I know the Commandos don't like the Jedi, but I don't believe that ALL the Commandos don't like them. That doesn't make sense to me. :)**

**HiddenJedi**** - Glad you like it! :)**

**mouse**** - Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story all the way through, though it might take a while. Glad you like it. **

**Guest**** - Here's the new chapter for you! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Republic Arrives**

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**Underground Tunnels and Facilities**

**En Route to the Pentagon - 7:00am **

Vice President Kevin Strong sat next to Ahsoka and Alix, a Secret Service agent sat to his right. Across from them the five 'alien' soldiers sat in their black body gloves. The US military and C.I.A. confiscated all of their armor and weapons, for safety reasons. The soldiers didn't seem to like not having their armor and weapons. He heard one of them say he felt naked without them.

They were all in a armored Chevrolet Suburban SUV, driving through a long, spacious tunnel on their way to the Pentagon. A few years ago, the U.S. government built numerous underground tunnels and facilities, connecting the U.S. Capitol Building, C.I.A. Headquarters, Pentagon, a bunker underneath the National Mall, and the new Joint Air-Marine Base. More tunnels are still being built at this time.

"Mr. Strong, might I ask where our ship is?" Alix asked, his eyes closed.

"It's at a military base nearby. The Joint Air-Marine Base." Strong answered nodding to him as he looked over at the soldiers sitting across from them. "Might I ask your names?"

The first one on the end looked over at him. "Captain Rex, sir. These men are Ash, Ion, Dagger, and Storm." Rex said gesturing to the men next to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Strong said, nodding.

"Sir, we've arrived at the Pentagon." The driver said from the front.

"Thank-you, sir." Kevin said as the Secret Service agent next to him opened the door. More armed soldiers in black stood at the end of the tunnel next to a door. "This way please." He said to Ahsoka, Alix, and the identical soldiers. Ahsoka nodded and they followed behind him, the armed soldiers followed closely behind.

* * *

They all came across another large door deep inside the building. On either side of the door stood two more soldiers who opened the doors, saluting quickly. Kevin lead them inside and they entered a large room. Three large screens took up the far front wall, and smaller computers sat on desks where men and women were working, shouting orders to each other. Above them, more people in what appeared to be military uniforms stood inside of a small, rectangular room with a large glass window overlooking everyone below. In the center of the room was a large, rectangular table with numerous, important looking people sat with datapads and laptops in front of them.

"Ahsoka, Alix, may I introduce you to President Chan Ro." Kevin said, gesturing to a man who walked over to them. "Our Commander-in-Chief."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Chan said, shaking Ahsoka and Alix's hand before moving to shake Rex and the Alpha's hands.

"The pleasure is all ours." Ahsoka said, bowing her head to him.

"I apologize for any mistreatment towards you. We really meant no harm, we just wanted to play this safe as we didn't know your intentions." Chan said, gesturing for them to follow him to the large table.

"That's alright. Now, what is it that you need help with?" Alix asked as Chan and Kevin sat at the head of the table.

"We need your help to identify a fleet of ships that have entered our system and are above our moon. Can you tell us of they're your Republic or someone else." Kevin said, pointing at the center screen. The maps on the screen before were replaced with a satellite image of five ships above the moon.

Ahsoka and Alix stared at the screen in shock. _How did the Separatist find us? _Ahsoka thought to herself before answering. "No, Mr. President, that fleet is not the Republic. It's the Separatist Fleet." She said, shaking her head.

"What are the Separatist?" A man next to the President.

"This is our Secretary of Defense, John Callahan." Chan said, gesturing to the man.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Secretary." Alix said, nodding to him. "The Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatist, and the Galactic Republic our at war. They are a group of thousands of star systems who split from the Republic and formed a new government, so we are at civil war with them for... complicated reasons." Alix explained.

"The Separatist use an army of droids while the Republic uses an army of clones." Ahsoka said, gesturing to Rex and the Commandos.

Everyone looked surprised when she said 'clones' and 'droids'. _They're technology is far, far more advanced than we already thought._ John thought. "So, they aren't your Republic. In that case what are they doing just standing there." He asked.

"I'm really not sure." Ahsoka said, shrugging. "They could be scanning the planet to learn more about it. Since the Republic knew nothing about this planet, I'm certain the Separatist know nothing about your planet either." She said, looking closely at the monitor. Suddenly, a larger fleet of ships jumped out of hyperspace behind the Separatist.

Everyone gasped, and looked frightened. "And who are they?" Kevin asked. "Reinforcements?"

Ahsoka and Alix smiled. "No, sir, that's the Republic."

* * *

**Solar System - Earth's Moon**

**Republic Fleet, The Resolute - 7:33am**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rose looked out the large windows of the Resolute's bridge at the small Separatist fleet. "Sirs, the distress signal is coming from the nearby planet." A clone officer said to the three Jedi Generals.

"Finally, we found them. Open fire on those battleships." Anakin ordered.

The Republic Fleet of ten Venator-class Star Destroyers opened fire on the unprepared enemy fleet. The darkness of space lit up as blue and red cannon fire were exchanged between the two fleets. The Separatist fleet was vastly outnumbered and most of the ships were already heavily damaged.

* * *

General Grievous watched in anger as the Republic Fleet tore his ships apart. He realized he could not win this fight, but he doesn't want to leave the system either. Then he remembered that he sent a group of recon droids down to the planet, so this wasn't a completely lose. "We're outgunned. Turn the ships around and make for Separatist space." He ordered.

All five of his battleships immediately began to turn around, facing away from the planet, they all jumped into lightspeed one at a time. The Republic ships stopped firing as the last ship left.

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Rose said, smiling after the Separatist left.

"Sirs, we've tried to contract Commanders Ahsoka and Alix but they're not answering their comlinks. Neither is Captain Rex." Commander Cody reported.

"Position our ships around the planet, defensive formations." Obi-Wan ordered. "Prep the gunships."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Pentagon Situation Room**

**7:38am**

Everyone watched in amazement as the Separatist battleships quickly turned around and fled the system. "That's a relief." John said, nodding. "Will the Republic attack us?" He asked Ahsoka.

"No, not unless you attack first." She answered, then noticed the Jedi Cruisers coming closer. "Looks like they're either blockading the planet, or just defending it from any possible counterstrike."

"Let's hope for our sake they're not blockading us." Chan said, standing up. "I'm sure they'll land here eventually, so let's prepare for their arrival."

Ash stepped forward. "Commander, I'm sure the Republic is attempting to contact us. If they've realized we aren't responding, they might assume we've been captured."

Alix nodded. "Your right. Mr. President, we need our weapons and armor back."

"Quite right." Chan said, then signaled for a soldier behind them. "Please take them to their things." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied. "Right this way."

Ahsoka, Alix, Rex, and the Commandos followed him through numerous halls until they reached a door at the end of the tunnel. As the soldier opened the door they all entered and found all of their weapons and armor, neatly stacked in a row.

"Finally, I can't stay away from my kit for to long." Ion said, picking up his gray/silver and light blue armor. "I felt so naked."

The clones quickly put on all of their armor and then got their blasters from a shelf behind them. Ahsoka and Alix found their lightsabers behind a glass wall. The soldier from before walked over and input a code on the panel next to the door. It slid open and they both walked in grabbed the lightsabers and left with the clones.

As they walked back to the Situation Room, Ahsoka's comlink began beeping. _"This is Admiral Yularen, is anyone receiving. Commander Tano, do you read me."_ The Admiral said over the comm.

"This is Commander Tano, I read you Admiral." She said, happy to hear someone she knew.

As they entered the Situation Room, Ahsoka pushed a button and a small hologram of Yularen appeared on her wrist. _"Thank goodness we found you, Commander. What took you so long to receive?"_ He asked.

"Let's just say we got a little... sidetracked. We'll brief you all later." Ahsoka said. "Where's General Skywalker?" She asked, surprised it wasn't him who contacted her.

_"He, Kenobi, and Sapphire are on their way to your location."_ He said, nodding. _"They should be down there momentarily."_ He added.

The Secretary of Defense heard this and turned to the President. "Sir, we can't hide they're arrival. When they swoop in in a couple of minutes, everyone will see them. I wouldn't be surprised if others have seen the ships through telescopes." He whispered. Every since Ahsoka and Alix landed they've covered it all up. The Marines who captured the 'aliens' covered the large ship with numerous large blankets had over 20 heavy lifting helicopters to lift the ship and take it to an Air Force base. They then placed the ship on a large, emptied out, jumbo plane, they were surprised it fit, although it did receive scratches and a few dents.

Chan sighed. "You're right, we can't possibly cover that. We'll just have to come clean. We'll prepare a speech to deliver later after their arrival." He decided.

When they looked back up, Ahsoka had just cut the transmission. "The Generals are on their way down here." Ahsoka said.

"I suggest we prepare for their landing." Rex said to Ahsoka who nodded in agreement.

* * *

President Chan, Vice-President Kevin, Defense Secretary John, and C.I.A. Director George Benadict walked through the halls of the Pentagon, heading towards the River Entrance. "Is the River Entrance cleared?" Chan asked as they walked at a steady pace.

"Yes, sir." A Secret Service agent who was behind them answered. "The Marines and agents cleared the entire area."

"Chan, Congress has held an emergency meeting regarding this... incident." Kevin said. "They've immediately passed a bill which will double our military budget. They want engineers to develop new weapons, new air craft, naval ships. With the amount of money we're about to spend, we'll have the worlds most powerful military... more so than it already is."

"I saw this coming. This incident proves we are certainly not alone in this universe. There's a larger galaxy than we thought, one that's at a large-scale war. From the way Ahsoka and Alix talked about our 'primitive' technology, and those Republic and Separatist battleships, they could attack Earth and have total control within hours, maybe even minutes." President Chan said, shaking his head.

"I wonder what the Generals will be like?" Kevin wondered as they reached the River Entrance. A squad of Marines stood at the door and one of them opened the door for them. Ahsoka, Alix, Rex, and the Commandos were already outside, with another group of Marines.

Dagger took out his binoculars and looked to the sky. "Larties to the northeast, sir." He said to Ash.

Storm looked through his binoculars. "Confirmed, I count three gunships." He said, nodding.

The three gunships began to slowly descend towards them. Many civilians nearby could see them coming. Some looked on in terror but others looked in curiosity. The blast-doors were open so they could see everyone below. "This planet reminds me of Naboo." Obi-Wan said, watching the people below. "And didn't Ahsoka report that this planet is inhabited by humans?"

"Yeah, she did." Anakin answered, he looked at the large building they were heading to and noticed a group of snipers laying on the roof. "Snipers." He said, pointing to them.

"Yes, I see them too. Anakin make sure you don't do anything to upset these people... or scare them." Rose said.

"I won't, don't worry." Anakin said, putting his hands up defensively.

The three gunships touched down in front of the River Entrance. The 15 clones all walked off the transports with the three Generals. "Ahsoka!" Anakin called, happy to see his Padawan safe.

"Master, I'm fine." Ahsoka said, smiling at him.

"I'm okay too, thanks for asking." Alix said, folding his arms.

"It's good to see you too, Alix." Rose said, patting him on the back.

Rex and Cody shook hands and patted each other on the back. "Good to see your alright, ner vod." Cody said to Rex.

Rex gestured to the Commandos. "Commander Cody, this is Alpha Squad. Ion, Storm, Dagger, and their leader Ash." He introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, brothers." Cody said, shaking their hands.

"Good to see you all as well, sir." Ash said.

"It's good to see all of you." Obi-Wan said, then looked towards the line of soldiers coming towards them. President Chan, Vice-President Kevin, and Defense Secretary John walked towards them.

"Master, this is U.S. President Chan Ro." Ahsoka introduced, stepping back.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Jedi High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is High General Rose Sapphire, and General Anakin Skywalker." He said, gesturing to the two Jedi next to him.

"Nice to meet all of you." Chan said, shaking their hands. "This is my Vice-President Kevin Strong, and Secretary of Defense John Callahan." He said as they all shook hands with the Jedi.

"General Kenobi, since you're here, can you tell us more about this Galactic Republic." Kevin asked.

"It would be our pleasure, sir. Shall we." Obi-Wan said as they were led towards the building in front of them.

* * *

**Separatist-Controlled Space**

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**8:10am**

Grievous stood in front of a holoprojection of Count Dooku, leader of the CIS. He had just finished reporting what happened in the new star system and how the Jedi had arrived and ruined his plans. "The planet has immense resources, my lord. The population is over 7 billion. If we take this system, we would have more space to build our weapons and a large slave force."

Dooku thought for a moment. _"I must discuss this with my Master. Send me the holovid the recon droids are transmitting. Gather a fleet and prepare to assault this planet immediately."_ He ordered and cut the connection.

"Call all available ships to my location and prepare for battle." Grievous ordered a droid commander.

"Roger, roger."

* * *

**Senate District, Galactic City, Coruscant**

**Republic Executive Building**

**8:16am**

Chancellor Palpatine, aka Sith Lord Darth Sidious, sat in his office, looking out of his large window at the galaxies largest city. Just moments ago Darth Tyranus, aka Count Dooku, contacted him and gave Grievous' report on the uncharted star system. At first, he didn't really care what Grievous did with the system, but when Dooku told him the planet's population and their military, he saw a problem.

If, and most likely when, this planet joins the Republic, their large military will be a small, annoying obstacle. When his Empire rises to power, leaving such a large military force unattended could prove disastrous, especially since they obviously know of the Galaxies existence. This problem must be subdued now before they become an issue. So, he ordered Dooku to invade the entire planet and weaken them. For reasons he can't explain, he can feel the darkness he ever so carefully weaved around the Galaxy lift slightly, letting in the light. Whatever is happening is a result of discovering this star system.

* * *

**Pentagon Situation Room**

**8:00am**

After Obi-Wan, Rose, and Anakin explained everything in detail about the Jedi Order, Galactic Republic, and the Clone Wars, everyone took a moment to let the information sink in. "Well, General Kenobi, I'm afraid if we join the Republic now, it'll only bring the war to us." Defense Secretary John said.

Rose and Obi-Wan exchanged looks. "As you already know there was already a fleet of Separatist battleships here. We managed to chase them away, not destroy them. We're sure they know how large the population is and will undoubtedly return to investigate further. You may have no choice but to pick a side." Rose explained.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, whispering even though the Jedi could here what they were saying with the Force. "We... thank you for the advice, General Kenobi. I think it is best that Earth joins the Republic." President Chan said, nodding. "But, I can only speak for my country, there are hundreds of others that can only decide for themselves."

"That's quite alright. It is there choice and we can only explain to them the benefits of joining." Obi-Wan said, nodding.

"Whenever you're ready, we can take you to Coruscant and you can discuss this with the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Council." Anakin said.

"Very well, we can leave tomorrow, but we must tell the public about this. They've already seen your gunships and are starting to demand answers." Kevin said, standing up. Everyone else got up and filed out of the room.

"That went well." Alix said as they left the room and followed the President and Vice-President.

"Indeed. We may have gained an ally and we've found you two." Anakin said, smiling.

They made it outside and boarded the gunships. President Chan and Kevin wanted a ride in the gunships and Rose obliged. "Please hold on, sir." Cody said to the President and he did as he said, grabbing hold of the overhead handles. The three gunships lifted off and they headed towards the White House, following the directions the Pentagon gave them.

They kept the blast-doors opened so they could see the landscape and people below. The gunships flew over the National Mall and everyone below pointed up at them. Some were shocked and curious.

"Is that a new military aircraft?" Some said.

"President Chan is in one of them."

"What are those things?"

They passed the National Monument and began to slowly descend towards the White House Lawn. As they landed, numerous Secret Service agents approached. Chan, Kevin and the Jedi stepped off the transport with Rex, Cody, and the Commandos. The rest of the troopers stayed with the gunships to guard them. Many people gathered around the White House fence and looked in awe and confusion. Some pointed and whispered about Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes and ignored them.

As they entered the historic building, the President led them to the Oval Office. As Chan sat at his desk, Obi-Wan, Rose, and Anakin sat in the seats across from him. "So, how are we going to do this?" Alix asked as he stood with Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and the Commandos behind them.

"Well, we can't hide this from your people, Mr. President." Obi-Wan said.

Chan sighed. "Yes, I know. We'll tell them everything, but I don't know how they would react." He said.

"They're reactions will have to wait until later." Rose said, closing her eyes. "I sense that the Separatist will undoubtedly return. And soon."

"Well, I must prepare my speech. And, if you don't mind, Master Jedi, could you speak with some of our military personnel on how best to defend the country." Chan requested.

"Of course, Mr. President. As you wish." Obi-Wan said, standing up with Rose and Anakin. "Let's go."

* * *

**C.I.A. Headquarters**

**9:00am**

A recon droid flew towards the roof of the CIA HQ and approached a set of antennae, where the computer base is located. The little droid landed next to it and plugged himself in. Information began pouring into his memory banks as he stole hundreds of data and implanted a virus.

* * *

A young man was sitting at his desk with many others in the CIA's Computer Operations Room. Suddenly, his computer started acting crazy, hundreds of files appeared all over his screen and a loading bar was at the bottom. "Uh, sir." He said to the supervisor. "The entire database is being hacked!" He called out. All of the other computers in the room began doing the same thing.

"Shut it down!" The supervisor ordered.

"We can't sir!"

Then, everything went dark as the computers shut down and the power went out.

* * *

**The White House, Oval Office**

**9:14am**

President Chan sat at his desk, still writing, then rewriting his speech to the nation and world. As he was writing the phone began to ring. "Yes, what is it." He asked as he answered it.

_"Sir, we have a problem."_ C.I.A. Director George Benadict said over the secure line. _"The CIA database has been hacked."_

"How? When?" Chan asked putting his pen down.

_"13 minutes ago. Whoever did this took a lot of data and implanted a virus at the same time. They've crippled the agency."_ Benadict answered.

"I'll tell the Jedi what happened. Keep me or Kevin posted." Chan ordered and hung up the phone right as Obi-Wan and Rose entered the room. "Generals, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Rose asked, taking a seat.

"Our Central Intelligence Agency, or CIA, Headquarters was hacked by an unknown enemy. We can rule out any of our other enemies here on Earth because the hack was the fastest we've ever seen. Whoever did it took a lot of information and planted a powerful virus, crippling our Intelligence Network, all at the same time." Chan reported.

"Hmm. This could be the work of the Separatist." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Chan looked confused. "But... I thought you drove them out of the system."

"Correct, but they could've launched recon units before we arrived." Rose said, nodding to Obi-Wan.

"We have a major problem if they've already infiltrated the planet. The recon units must be gathering information for an attack." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "This just got a little harder than it already was."

* * *

**Separatist-Controlled Space**

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**9:22am**

Count Dooku, Grievous, and Assaj Ventress stood on the bridge of the command ship. They've gathered over 15 Providence-Class Destroyers and over 5 Lucrehulk-class battleships. Together there are thousands of vulture-droids and hyena-bombers, and millions of battledroids.

"We are at peak strengthen, Lord Dooku." Grievous reported to Dooku who was sitting in the command chair.

"Good, good. All ships prepare for battle. Make the jump." Dooku ordered.

The large fleet activated their hyperdrives and immediately jumped into lightspeed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, the Commandos will get more action later. :)**

**Next Chapter: The Separatist invade Earth**

**See you next time and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Invasion of Earth - Part 1

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Invasion of Earth**

**Part 1**

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**DAY 1: Sunday, July 20 - 5:26am**

General Grievous' large fleet sped through hyperspace, getting closer to the new system. The plan was relatively simple. They would attack the Republic Fleet and destroy them, then deploy forces to take the planet. Simple.

"Sir, we are almost out of hyperspace." A tactical droid said beside him.

"All ships prepare for battle." He ordered, after coughing numerous times.

"General." Dooku said from the captain's chair. "Have the recon droid been able to send is any information?" He asked.

"No, Lord Dooku. We are out of range, we won't get anything until we reach the planet." Grievous reported.

"We are coming out of hyperspace, sir." The tactical droid said.

The 15 Providence-Class Destroyers and over 5 Lucrehulk-class battleships jumped out of lightspeed over Earth's moon. They slowly moved closer towards the ten Jedi Cruisers.

"Attack pattern Echo-3." Grievous ordered. "Status report."

"Deflector shields raised."

"Forward cannons charged and ready."

"All landing craft prepared."

"All ships are in position."

Grievous nodded. "Commence attack." He ordered.

* * *

**Resolute's Bridge**

The Separatist fleet opened fire on the cruisers as Yularen watched from the bridge. "All ships fire at will." He ordered and the Republic Fleet engaged the enemy, firing all cannons. "Contact General Skywalker." He ordered the clone officer next to him.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Oval Office - 5:30am**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rose, Ahsoka, and Alix were back in the President's office, talking about the Republic and the Clone Wars. Rex, Cody, and the Commandos stood behind them at the door at parade rest.

"So, which side of this war has the most advantage?" Chan asked the Jedi.

Rose sighed. "The Droid Army greatly outnumber the Clone Army. Even the Confederate Navy outnumber our Naval Fleet." She explained.

"Mr. President, if I may, what was your people's response when you told them the... situation?" Obi-Wan asked, curious at what the population thought of the situation.

Chan sighed and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I would say it's a mixed opinion. From what I hear, a lot of people believe the report and want us to get involved in the 'bigger galaxy'. They say we will greatly benefit from the technology the Republic has to offer." He explained.

"And the others?" Anakin asked.

"Others don't want us to join the Republic because they believe it would bring your war to us, though I explained in my speech that it didn't matter anymore because the Separatist will undoubtedly return, even if we stay neutral in this war." Chan sighed again. "A few others don't believe me at all. They say it's all lies and won't believe it until they see everything for themselves."

Anakin was about to say something else but his comlink began beeping. He pushed the button and a holoprojection of Yularen appeared. _"General, the Separatist have just arrived."_ The Admiral said as he appeared to be trying to keep his balance as the ship shook from blasterfire.

"What's the status?" Anakin asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

_"We've already lost four cruisers and they're breaking our lines!"_ Yularen shouted as a clone officer walked into the view of the projection.

_"A Separatist Lucrehulk-class battleship and two more __Providence-Class Destroyers have just come out of hyperspace."_ The officer reported.

_"We cannot hold out any longer. We must pull back and get reinforcements."_ Yularen said.

Anakin frowned, but nodded anyway. "Pull back to Republic space and inform the Jedi Council of the situation." He ordered.

_"Yes, sir."_

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. "Well, the Separatist will be here sooner than we thought." Rose said, sighing.

"Mr. President, I suggest you prepare your Armed Forces. When the Separatist attack, they'll attack **hard**." Anakin said to Chan.

Chan nodded and picked up his phone to call the Secretary of Defense. "John, the Separatist have arrived and forced the Republic fleet to pull out." He said to the Defense Secretary. "Yes, raise our readiness to DEFCON 2 and I want the Air Force ready to deploy in less than 15 minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

"May I ask what is the size of your armed forces?" Obi-Wan asked.

Chan rubbed his chin in thought before answering. "We have about 1,458,000 soldiers in the Armed Forces of the United States. But, our Forces are spread all across the world to keep the peace, so we really have 1,118,133 soldiers here in the country."

Rose was shocked. How could such a small world have so many people and soldiers. "That is large but that Separatist Fleet is also large and they would deploy millions of battledroids all across the globe. You will need our help, but we cannot do much until the Republic returns with reinforcements. That could take a day or more." She said, standing up with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Alix.

"We'll head to the Pentagon and help coordinate your forces." Anakin said stopping at the office door.

"Yes, General Skywalker, that is fine. You all have full access to my military." Chan said, nodding to Anakin.

"As you wish, Mr. President." Anakin replied and left towards their gunships.

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**6:00am**

After the Republic Fleet retreated, their ships in flames, Grievous positioned his fleet above the planet. "Prepare the droids for battle and ready the transports for take off." He ordered a battledroid.

"Roger, roger."

"Sir, the recon units are transmitting the data now." The tactical droid said, pushing a button.

A holoprojection of the planet appeared in front of Grievous, Dooku, and Ventress. "The Jedi have landed in this part of the planet, a country named the United States of America." The tactical droid said as the U.S. flashed red. He zoomed in on Washington D.C. "This is the capital of the U.S. and they appear to have a large military." He said, changing the image to show the Pentagon. "This is the headquarters of the United States Armed Forces, the Pentagon." Then the image changed to an overview of the entire East Coast. "Our intel suggests that a state named New York is strategically important. It is the Financial District of the country."

Dooku stroked his beard in thought. This planet is pretty well defended on the ground, but they had 'primitive' weapons and technology. They also had a pretty sizeable Air Force and Navy. He looked through the gathered information on his datapad and saw that, for whatever reason, the U.S. was the most powerful of the other countries and had soldiers all across the globe. Dooku smiled slightly to himself. All they have to do is isolate the United States from the rest of the world and cut them off.

The Jedi are there also, but they don't have a lot of troops to effectively be any help, so he didn't worry about them much.

"For now, we will send five attack groups." Dooku said, nodding to Grievous. "Three to the East Coast and two to the West. We will attack the U.S. first and cut them off from the rest of the planet." He said then walked towards the door. "I must speak with my Master, Grievous, you and Ventress are in charge of this invasion. Do not fail me."

"But of course, Count." Grievous said bowing.

"As you wish." Ventress said, also bowing as Dooku left.

Grievous turned back to the holomap. "We shall send a total of 1,250,000 droids in this first wave." He said to the tactical droid. "Split them up equally in five groups."

"By your command." The tactical droid responded and headed for the hanger.

* * *

The tactical droid walked off the turbolift and headed towards the droid commander. "New orders from the General. Check your datapads for further details and prepare to invade the ground." He ordered.

"Roger, roger." The droid commander replied and looked at his datapad as the tactical droid walked away.

225,000 battledroids

10,000 super-battledroids

5,000 Droidekas/Destroyer Droids

1,000 Octuptarra magna tri-droids

5,000 DSD1 dwarf spider droids

1,000 Armored Assault Tanks (AAT)

1,000 BX-series droid commandos

1,000 OG-9 homing spider droids

1,000 NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers... all in each of the five groups.

"Get five battlegroups together and prepare for battle." The commander ordered, handing another droid the datapad.

The vulture-droids and hyena-bombers transformed into fly-mode and took off from the 15 Providence-class destroyers and headed towards the planet's surface.

* * *

**Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam (Hawaii, U.S.)**

**6:33am **

"Uh, sir, we're counting 30 unidentified aircraft incoming from the west." An officer said to his commander. On the computer screen in front of him, it showed numerous red dots moving incredibly fast towards them.

"Scramble a team of fighters to intercept." The commander ordered, looking closely at the monitor.

* * *

Seven F-22 Raptors were sent up to the unidentified aircraft. As they got closer, they finally had visual contact and were confused, and a little frightened at what they saw. 20 vulture-droids and 10 hyena-bombers raced towards them. "Command this is Beta 1, I'm sending you footage of the aircraft." The lead fighter pilot said.

* * *

As the footage came through on the computer screen, the young officer shook his head. "I've never seen anything like those, sir."

"Someone get the Pentagon and send this footage to them immediately." The Commander ordered.

"Sir, we've sent the video and the Pentagon has ordered us to shoot them down immediately." Another officer said after speaking with the officers at the Pentagon.

"Beta 1 you are clear to fire. Knock them out of the sky." The Commander said.

* * *

"Copy that, Command." Beta 1 replied. "Alright boys, fire at will." He ordered the other six fighters.

They all fired their missiles at the same time. Before any missiles could hit their targets, the vulture-droids and hyena-bombers quickly rolled out of the way and the missiles sailed by them, not hitting a single one. "They're too fast." Beta 1 said as the enemy fighters dodged any and all attacks, before firing their red-colored blasterfire. "Abort, abort!" He ordered and they turned around and tried to leave.

The vulture-droids pursued and were right behind them with a few seconds. "Beta 1 to Command, these fighters are too fast. We've lost 3 of our fighters and they're right behind us, we can't shake them." He said as a vulture-droid flew in close behind him. It opened fire and hit the Raptor's tail. "Ah, I'm hit. Beta 1 to Command, these fighters are heading for the base." He said as his fighter was hit again. "I'm going down! All fighters retreat!"

* * *

"Sir, those fighters have taken out the F-22s and are fast approaching our location." An officer reported.

"Sound the invasion alarm and scramble more jets, now!" The Commander ordered, turning to a larger screen showing the enemy movements.

"Yes, sir." The officer responded as the building shook violently. "They're right on top of us!" He shouted pushing a button to sound the alarm.

* * *

The hyena-bombers flew in lower and dropped their load of explosives on the base airfield. They destroyed all of the U.S. fighters before they could even take off. Two hyenas hit the hanger area and landing/takeoff strip. After they finished the airfield, they moved onto the Naval Station. They performed numerous bombing runs over the U.S. Navy's destroyers, cruisers, and even small support ships. After destroying the ships another group of bombers flew to the submarine docking area and completely destroyed all of the docked subs and the port near it. Before the hyenas left they hit the repair docks also,

* * *

**Pentagon, Situation Room - 7:00am**

Rose and Alix stood in the middle of the room, looking at one of the large screens. "This happened faster than expected." Alix said, shaking his head.

Defense Secretary John Callahan stood next to them. "They've crippled our Pacific Fleet. All that's left are Naval bases in California." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "They move so fast, how can we combat that?" He asked, sighing.

"It'll be hard for your ships to combat them all, but not impossible. Your missiles should be enough to damage and destroy them, you just need bigger numbers and maybe catch them by surprise." Alix said, turning to the Secretary.

Rose nodded at Alix. "Exactly. Do you have anti-aircraft cannons?" She asked him.

"Yes, General, we have them." The Secretary answered, nodding.

"I suggest you prepare your forces in California and set up the cannons. That area appears to be their invasion point." Rose said, watching as the vultures and hyenas moved onto another military base in Southern California and wiped it out. "Come, Alix, we must report this to Master Kenobi and Skywalker." She said, gesturing for him to follow.

* * *

**Miramar, San Diego, California**

**Marine Corps Air Station Miramar (MCAS Miramar)**

**7:34am**

Marine Private Justin just finished his training two weeks ago and was now a U.S. Marine. After he graduated they placed him into Hunter Battalion with Sergeant Colonel Max Smith, Colonel Rachael, Private Alex, Private Brick, and the many other Marines of the Battalion. Not long after being assigned, they were sent on a mission. The Battalion were to report to Australia to help train the Australian military and to also keep a watch on China and Russia. They flew from their home base in Virginia to MCAS Miramar. From here off to Australia.

In resent years China and Russia's military power has grown greatly. Russia was basically more stronger than it's been in the Soviet days. And thanks to China's almost perfect economy they've raised more powerful weapons and forged an alliance with Russia. The U.S. didn't like what was going on and increased their presence in the Pacific, but the Ro Administration wouldn't dare assault either country and have kept their distance.

Right now, Justin and Rachael were in a lounge room, playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare 3. Behind them, Sergeant Colonel Max was on his radio, talking with someone. From what Justin could hear, something bad was happening somewhere and earlier numerous fighter jets were scrambled. Max nodded his head and stood up. "Suit up, men, we got to move now!" He shouted.

Immediately, Justin and Rachael shut off the Xbox One and ran to the lockers. "What's happening, Sarge?" Rachael asked while putting on her armor.

"We're under attack. The President has ordered a mass evacuation of California and it's surrounding area." Max said, putting his boots on. "A convoy is on its way to get Hunter Battalion and we're to help push back whoever's attacking." He said, grabbing his SCAR-L, with his favorite Grenade Launcher attachment, and five other mags. Accurate, mobile, and among the highest damage dealing assault rifles, the SCAR-L competes for the top spot in aggressive, mid-range combat. Its low rate of fire helps conserve ammo through sustained bursts, but can cause problems in close range skirmishes against rapid-fire weapons. "Make sure you stock up on grenades and mags. Let's move it!"

Justin got all his armor on and picked up his SCAR with a holographic sight. Then, he heard the invasion alarm start. "We got to move!" Max shouted as everyone rushed out of the building and outside. When they got out there, multiple cannons raised out of the ground, aimed up wards, and opened fire.

"Since when did we have those?!" Brick asked as they ran to the front of the building, the main entrance.

"I don't know, but let's not question it!" Alex said as they arrived at the large convoy of hundreds of Humvees and M1 Abram tanks. Max, Rachael, Justin, Alex, and Brick hoped into one of the Humvees with Brick driving. As the rest of Hunter Battalion climbed into their vehicles, Justin looked towards the west and could see hundreds of strange looking fighters flying towards them, escorting five H-shaped ships.

Some of the small aircraft broke off formation and headed straight for them. "Drive, drive!" Max shouted. Brick nodded and slammed his foot on the gas, along with the rest of the convoy. The aircraft released several missiles and completely destroyed the airfield, hangers, and barracks. Max shook his head as they put a lot of distance between them and the base that now lied in ruins. "I hope they made it out of there in time." He said to himself while putting on his helmet and lowered the visor so he could see the HUD.

A flood of information and pictures appeared in front of him. The group attacking the U.S. are called the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Instead of living beings, they had an entire army of droids to fight. Multiple pictures showed what they looked like and what they were called. The most important thing he found was that their weapons are not powerful enough against them, only a few hits to the head can really stop these battledroids. "Alright men, listen up. What we are fighting is an army of droids. I'm sending the information to all of your HUDs." Max said as they drove down a relatively empty road. "Aim for the head areas and joints. The other droid typed are listed also with their weaknesses."

"Droids? What country has a robot army?" Justin asked, still having trouble believing the information on his HUD.

"This isn't a country, it's an entire different Galaxy. Command says more explanations will be given later." Rachael said then looked up to see one of the H-shaped ships fly over them.

* * *

The droid landing craft landed on high 15. Hundreds of people abandoned their cars as the hyena-bombers bombed the area around the highway. The thousands of droids marched off the transport along with numerous AATs. The droid commander stood to the side as the battledroids, super-battledroids, and other variants deployed and attacked the innocent men, women, and... children. _"Kill anyone in your path and secure the entire city. Raid their homes and buildings, let no one live."_ Ventress ordered from the holoprojection.

"Yes, mistress." The commander replied and cut the connection.

* * *

The U.S. Marines drove slowly through an abandoned neighborhood. Only an hour into the attack and most people heeded the warnings from the emergency broadcast and made their way to evaluation sites like the San Diego International Airport, University of San Diego, University of California, and San Diego State University. Those four locations were currently firmly held by the military and the San Diego Police Department. Everyone remained totally silent. The only sounds were the radio, with military soldiers and police officers shouting orders and reports, distant explosives, sirens, blasterfire, and cannons.

The Pentagon has deployed reinforcements to help the men and women defending the state, but it would be awhile for them to get there. "This is Sergeant Colonel Max Smith to Overwatch, requesting air support over San Diego airspace." Max said into his radio.

_"Overwatch to Sergeant Colonel Smith all air support are already engaged."_ Overwatch said over the static. _"All Predator Drones are inoperative at this time. Additional forces are en route from Los Angeles but have encountered heavy resistance, over."_

"Copy that, Overwatch. Be advised, we are bringing the convoy to Evac-Site Omega-2."

_"Overwatch copies all. Good luck. Out."_

As they came up to a corner, an AAT appeared from behind some houses . When the droids saw them, they aimed the cannon and fired. "Everyone get out! Go, go!" Rachael ordered as the M1 Abram at the front of the convoy was blown to pieces.

Max, Rachael, Justin, Alex, and Brick ran to one of the houses next to them and hopped the fence. They could hear the convoy being destroyed, but ignored it and kept moving. "Where's the nearest defense position?" Max asked Rachael.

"There's a police and military defense position three blocks to the south in a McDonalds." She reported as they hoped another fence.

"That's where we'll go then. Sergeant Colonel Max to Hunter Battalion, make your way to the defense point three blocks to the south. We'll meet with the other Marines at the McDonalds, move." He said into his radio.

"This is crazy. Did you see that enemy tank? It fired a laser cannon." Justin said as they ducked behind a brick wall as another AAT moved down the street in front of them. "How do we fight an army with technology that far exceeds ours?"

"It'll be difficult but not impossible, Justin. Let's go." Alex said as the tank was gone and lead them across the street. Further down they could see the tank had stopped and a squad of 18 battledroids were standing next to it. "Uh-oh, they're blocking our path." Alex whispered as she ducked behind a car with Brick while Justin, Rachael, and Max were behind a house.

One of the droids turned in their direction. "Hey, I think I see movement by that vehicle over there." He said, pointing at the car.

"Fire, fire!" The droid sergeant shouted and immediately the battledroids opened fire.

"We've been spotted! Brick, toss a smoke grenade!" Max ordered from behind the house as he, Justin and Rachael fired at the droids.

Brick grabbed two smoke grenades and tossed them over to the droids. After a few seconds, the grenades threw up a large, thick cloud of smoke but it seemed to have no effect because the droids continued to fire their red-colored blasterfire.

"Sarge, these are droids. The information on the HUD says smoke grenades and flash bangs don't work on them." Rachael said, firing some rounds at one of the droids head. After a few more hits it finally collapsed. "These things are eating up are ammo!" She shouted taking out a frag grenade and tossed it over to the droids.

One of the battledroids stopped firing and picked up the grenade that landed next to him. "Hmm, it looks like... an explosive?" He said examining it. Before the droids could react the bomb went off, destroying a handful of them.

"Good thinking, Colonel, I should've known smoke grenades wouldn't work." Max said, tossing another grenade which destroyed the last of the droids.

The AAT behind the destroyed droids turned around and faced them. "Uh-oh." Justin muttered as it fired a shot at the car Alex and Brick were behind. "Get out of there!" He shouted.

Alex and Brick ran away from the car right as it exploded into a ball of fire. "How do we destroy that!" Alex shouted as the tank continued to fire it's cannon and side blasters.

Suddenly, another cannon blast could be heard behind them. They turned around and saw two U.S. M1 Abrams rolling down the street along with 20 Marines. The M1s each fired at the AAT again, this time finally destroying it. "Yes, great job!" Max shouted happily. At first he doubted anything they had could destroy that thing.

One of the Marines that just arrived ran towards him. "Glad to see your safe, sir." He said, saluting.

"Good to see your safe as well. Now let's hurry to the McDonalds."

* * *

**Temple District, Galactic City, Coruscant**

**War Room, Jedi Temple - 9:10am**

Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Alix's father, Mashu Sapphire stood in the Temple War Room in front of the large holotable. "We still haven't been able to locate General Kenobi, Sapphire, and Skywalker." Mashu said, changing the holoprojection to show the Saleucami System. "This is where they were last and then nothing."

Master Yoda sighed and closed his eyes. "Hmm. Still want to send a search party, Chancellor Palpatine does not." He said eyes still closed. After a few moments they opened again. "Impossible to see, their location is."

Before anyone could respond the panel in front of Plo began beeping. He pushed the button and a holoprojection of Admiral Yularen appeared. "Admiral? Thank the Force you've returned. Where is Skywalker?" He asked.

_"I was forced to pull my fleet out and had to leave the Generals and several clones behind."_ Yularen said.

"Happened, what did?" Yoda asked, stepping closer.

_"After we arrived at Saleucami, we discovered that Commander Tano's report was correct and Grievous had been there. We destroyed the remaining fleet, but couldn't find the Commander or Grievous anywhere. Eventually, we found her ships signal and followed it into an uncharted system. When we arrived at the system we found Grievous there and chased him away."_

"And what did you find in this system?" Windu asked.

_"It's called the Solar System and has about nine or eight planets. None of them were inhabited but one, a planet called Earth. The population of Earth is well over 7 billion. Skywalker, Kenobi, and Sapphire went planet side and found Commanders Tano and Alix. One of the more powerful countries of Earth, the United States, has requested to join the Republic, so the Generals stayed there awhile longer to speak with their leaders. Unfortunately, Grievous returned with a much larger fleet and forced us to retreat." _

"Hmm. In danger, Masters Kenobi and Sapphire are. Help them now we must." Yoda said.

Mashu nodded. "We shall take Rose's Sixth Systems Army and my 22nd Elites." He said walking towards the door as Yularen's holoprojection flickered off.

Master Yoda followed him out. "Go with Master Mashu, I will, to aid this newly discovered world fight the Separatist."

"As you wish, Master." Windu said as he and Plo bowed to him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Much, much more action next chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Mashu and Yoda arrive and we begin the invasion of the East Coast.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Invasion of Earth - Part 2

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney.**

**A/N: Yes, I did get some of these events from COD Modern Warfare series and changed it up a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Invasion of Earth**

**Part 2**

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**DAY 1: Sunday, July 20 - 9:15am**

Max, Rachael, Justin, Alex, and Brick, along with two M1 Abrams and 20 other Marines continued down another street, full of abandoned homes. They had run into groups of droids numerous times, but were able to take them out relatively easily with no casualties yet. "Keep your eyes open." Max said, looking down a small alley as he passed to make sure no droids were there. "These tin cans could be anywhere.

The invasion was really not going so good on San Diego's side. The droids heavily outnumbered the U.S. forces and police officers and there were too many people to evacuate quickly. The evacs on all fronts were going too slowly. So far, over 445 people have been evacuated to the center of the country. Many of the fighter jets were redirected from the dog fight above the city to escort the evac planes and helicopters. The reinforcements the Pentagon deployed still haven't arrived yet. The President has even pull some troops out of numerous other countries to help defend the homeland.

_"Overwatch to Sergeant Colonel Max, I need a status report, over."_ Overwatch said on the radio.

"This is Sergeant Colonel Max, we are en route to the McDonalds defense point. Then to Evac-Site Omega-2, the University of California." Max reported as they got ever closer to the sound of blasterfire and gunshots.

After a few moments, Overwatch responded. _"I'm redirecting your battalion, Sergeant Colonel. Get to the McDonalds site and secure a HVI (High Value Individual) who's private jet was shot down. He's still alive and has been moved into the McDonalds. Codename Joker. A convoy will arrive in approximately one hour to get the HVI and your battalion out of there."_ Overwatch ordered.

"Copy that, Overwatch. Secure the HPI and evacuate him, out." Max responded. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we've been reassigned to secure a HVI and protect him at the McDonalds crash site. Oorah?"

"Oorah!" The Marines shouted in acknowledgement and quickened their pace.

* * *

Police officer Henry Moore sat behind a San Diego Police car as the hundreds of battledroids and super-battledroids fired at their position from the White Castle across from them. Other officers and U.S. Marines were with them, exchanging fire with the lifeless droids. None of them had any heavy weapons as their only M1 was destroyed a long time ago. Earlier a SWAT team arrived in and armored truck, which gave them more cover and firepower.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. Where did these... robots come from? From what the Marines said earlier, they were from another galaxy and that we'll learn more later. It still didn't make a lot of sense. One minute he was on a call dealing with a robbery, the next thing he knew the invasion sirens started and an all-call on the radio ordered all police officers in the city to evacuate the city and hold the invaders back. It all happened so fast. He was hoping he would see the Air Force above them for air support when this all started but they'd been told that the nearby airfield was struck and that any other support were held back by the enemy.

He peeked his head from behind the car and fired a couple of shots at the White Castle. "This is ridiculous." He said to the officer next to him.

"I know, man. There's just too many of them." The other officer said. "Did you get to call your family?" He asked as another explosion occurred next to them, throwing dust everywhere.

"Yeah, I called my wife before I got here. She said a small convoy arrived on our street and picked her and my two kids up. They should be at one of the Evac-Sites by now." Henry said, changing the clip in his handgun.

"Good, I was able to speak with my mother and kids earlier, before the lines cut. They're safe and on their way to evacuate. Good thing too because I don't know how long we'll be able to hold this place." The other officer said firing a shot at a droids head, killing it. "Dropped another one."

Another cannon shell hit beside them and they turned to see more droids marching down the street next to them, with another AAT. "We got a third wave coming in down Tucker Ave." Henry said into his radio as he fired at the advancing droids.

One of the Marines, who was on the McDonalds roof with a M240 machine gun, was hit in the chest by a blaster bolt. "Man down!" A marine shouted as someone dragged the man away. Another Marine took control of the machine gun and opened fire on the new wave of droids.

The AAT fired its cannon at the police officers who dived out of the way. "Fall back to the McDonalds!" A Marine ordered and the officers and soldiers ran back inside the building, still firing at the droids. Another Marine ran forward and set up another machine gun at one of the front, busted out, windows. He quickly opened fire, keeping the droids back.

"McDonald Defense Point to Overwatch, we are too far outnumbered here. We need reinforcements now." A Marine said into his radio.

_"Overwatch to McDonald Defense Point, Hunter Battalion is on its way now, they should be there in a few moments, you must hold out a little longer."_

"Copy that, Overwatch." The Marine responded. "Officer Henry, what'd dispatch say?" He asked the police officer beside him.

"Same thing. All other officers are either held up or defending other Evac-Sites." Henry said, flinching as another explosion shook the ground.

_"Overwatch to McDonald Defense Point, you're in luck, I have a supply drop with three Sentry Guns, four Stingers, and a couple of Claymores. That's all I can provide for now." _

The Marine smiled. "That'll do Overwatch, thanks." He said into the radio.

_"It'll be dropped off on the roof of the nearby Target store, we couldn't get it any closer to your location."_

"Very well, Overwatch. Out." The Marine said and turned to look out the window. "I don't want to risk sending anyone out there yet, so we'll wait until Hunter Battalion arrives." He said to Henry.

"Hope they get here soon." Henry said, firing at another droid, killing it in three shots to the head.

* * *

Sergeant Colonel Max Smith and his group of over 20 Marines moved quickly through the empty streets until they reached another corner. This time, they could clearly hear the intense battle going on. He and Rachael went over to an abandoned car and hid behind it while the other Marines stayed back with the M1s. Rachael peeked behind the car and could see the McDonalds across the street. "There it is, they're surrounded on two sides." She reported.

"Bring up the tanks." Max said into his radio.

_"Copy that."_

The two M1 Abrams moved closer and onto the main street. "Fire!" Max shouted and the two tanks took aim and fire at one of the AATs, destroying it. "Good job, now target the AATs further down near that White Castle." Max ordered, then turned to his Marines. "Everyone move up, take that McDonalds." He said, flicking his wrist to the right. The Marines nodded and charged forward, firing at the droids. The M1s aimed at the AAT next to the White Castle and destroyed it and the few droids around it.

Officer Henry looked out the broken window and could see Marines running down the street towards them, firing at the droids, with two U.S. tanks behind them. "Sir, we've got our reinforcements." He said to the Marine behind him.

"They're just in time. Everyone, cover fire."

The Marine with the machine gun at the window and on the roof aimed at the droids at the White Castle and opened fire, taking out droids one by one. The 20 Marines made it to the McDonalds and began to set up defensive positions and taking out droids left and right. A Marine Sergeant Colonel ran over to Henry and the Marine beside him. "What's the sitrep on Joker?" Max asked.

"Good to see you sir." The Marine said, saluting. "We've moved Joker to the meat locker, it's practically blaster-proof." He said, firing a few shots at the droids that refused to give up. "Overwatch has sent us a supply drop which will arrive in a minute or two with a few Sentry Guns over at the Target behind us."

"Okay, Rachael!" He called out. "Take half of the Battalion and secure that supply drop!" He shouted.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rachael said and ran off to gather some soldiers.

* * *

**Republic Fleet**

**Solar System - 10:10am**

A fleet of 15 Venator-class Star Destroyers and 10 Acclamator II-class assault ships jumped out of lightspeed over Earth's moon. Admiral Yularen stood on the bridge of the Resolute with Jedi High General Mashu Sapphire and Plo Koon. "Prepare for battle, raise the shields." Yularen ordered as the door behind them opened.

Master Yoda walked towards them. "Admiral, hurry we must if we are to aid this planet." He said walking slowly towards them.

"It will not be easy, General. It's what stopped our fleet before." Yularen said, looking down at the old Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

Yoda shook his head. "Last time, not as many ships did you have. Get passed it we _must_. Get passed it we _will_."

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**10:10am**

Rachael and Justin led a team of 10 Marines behind the McDonalds and towards the Target. They ran through the parking lot and towards a large crate with a parachute covering it. "Secure the area and find a way to the roof." Rachael ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." A Marine said and picked up one of the Sentry Guns and ran inside the Target building with four other Marines who had two of the Stingers.

Above them, a recon droid watched from above as the four Marines made it to the roof and began to set up the Sentry Guns. The recon unit sent the footage and information to a tactical droid in the White Castle.

* * *

The tactical droid watched the video and turned to another battledroid. "The enemy is setting up another defensive position behind us, prepare to move." It ordered.

"Roger, roger."

* * *

The five Marines found a way to Targets roof through some stairs in the very back of the department store. "Ma'am, we've found a way to the roof, go to the very back of the store, enter the large stock room and take the flight of stairs up here." He said into his radio.

"Copy that." Rachael said then looked back to where Sergeant Colonel Max and the rest of the Marines were. "Sergeant, we've secured the Target roof and have set up the Sentry Guns." She reported into the radio as she, Justin, and the other five Marines picked up the other supplies and weapons and made their way inside the building to get to the roof.

_"Alright, we're moving Joker over there, cover us from your location."_ Max ordered.

Rachael and the rest of her team made it to the roof where the others were waiting. "Sergeant Max is about to move Joker down here, we have to give them cover from the droids. Get into position." She ordered. Everyone nodded and got out their sniper rifles.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, the Predator is online. I repeat, the Predator is online."_

"Copy that, Overwatch. Out." Rachael said and took out the Control Rig for the Predator and could see the ground from an ariel view. The droids were marked red and friendlies blue.

She could hear Max over the radio. _"We're moving in 3... 2... 1! Go, go! Keep those tinnies off of us!"_ He shouted.

She aimed the Predator's missile at the White Castle where hundreds of red dots where. Once aimed correctly, she fired the powerful missile. Three seconds later a a line of smoke streaked through the sky and slammed into the building, destroying all of the droids inside. Smiling, Rachael aimed at another large group of droids and two AATs. She fired the second missile at the two tanks, destroying them and a majority of the droids around it.

"Great work, Hunter Battalion." Max said on the radio. "We've made it to the Target and have secured the HVI in the back of the department store."

Rachael nodded and got back on the Control Rig. When she looked over the screen she saw three much larger enemy target coming. "What is that?" She said to herself. Her answer came as Overwatch contacted them.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, I see a mass of enemy droids coming in from the northwest. They've got three massive Octuptarra magna tri-droids. I suggest you take them out now with the Predator, over." _

"Copy that, Overwatch." Rachael said and aimed a missile at the three massive droids. Before she could fire the Predators camera shut off and the Control Rig's screen shut down.

"A vulture-droid just took out our Predator!" Brick shouted. "The Predator is offline, I repeat the Predator is offline!"

"Sergeant Max, there's another wave coming in from the northwest and our Predator has been taken out." Rachael said into her radio. She looked over the ledge and saw the droids advancing towards them. "Place those Sentry Guns over here and take out those droids." She ordered the Marines and they did as she said.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, two enemy HMP (Heavy Missile Platform) droid gunships rapidly approaching your location." _

"Get those Stingers ready now!" Rachael ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex said and picked up one of the Stingers and took aim in the direction her HUD was telling her. After a few moments the HMP gunship got within range and her Stinger beeped repeatedly, signaling a lock on target. She fired and the stinger missile sped towards its victim. A moment later it hit the gunship in the side and it began to spin out of control. "One down." She said as Justin aimed his Stinger at the other gunship.

"Firing." Justin said, firing the missile at its target. Within moments the missile also hit its mark, destroying the droid gunship. "Wooo! Yeah!" Justin cheered.

"Glad we didn't have to see how effective those droids weapons were." Alex said, putting the heavy Stinger down.

"Great job." Rachael said, nodding. "Now let's focus all fire on those droids and the Octuptarra droids." She said as the droids were finally in range and opened fire.

* * *

**Republic Fleet - 10:30am**

As the Republic and Separatist fleets exchanged fire, two of the Separatist battleships were finally destroyed, creating a hole in the blockade. "We've managed to blow a hole, tell the assault ships to hurry down there." Yularen ordered a clone officer.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Five of the assault ships sped forward and slipped through the Separatist defences and into Earth's atmosphere. In the assault ships were Rose's Sixth Systems Army, accompanied by General Yoda. "Contact Master Kenobi." Yoda ordered one of the clones who nodded and took out a holoprojector and placed it at Yoda's feet. A moment later Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rose appeared.

_"Master Yoda, thank the Force you've arrived. I'm guessing you've engaged the Separatist fleet."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Blown a hole in the blockade we have. Arrive shortly, the Sixth Systems Army will." Yoda said. "Status of the droid attack, what is?" He asked.

_"Grievous has deployed his a large army of droid to the west coast of the United States, Master."_ Anakin reported and the holoprojection changed to show a map of the country. _"The U.S. President has requested that we help push them back."_

Yoda nodded. "Go there first, I will." Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rose bowed and the connection was cut.

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**10:36am**

Hunter Battalion continued to hammer at the droid with everything they had but this wave was the largest they've seen so far. The Octuptarra droids had heavy armor and very powerful weapons. Officer Henry made his way up to the roof, carrying a M240 machine gun, and placed it at the edge. A Marine walked over and immediately opened fire on the droids. "How's it going?" He asked Rachael who was firing her assault rifle at the droids.

"Not good." She said, firing again. "Those huge droids are almost upon us and we can't take e them out."

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion you have friendlies in bound to your location. I've transferred the list of friendly weapons, tanks and ships to your HUDs. High General Yoda of the Galactic Republic will land with his men shortly, for now on you take orders from him and Commander Blaze."_

"Yes, sir." Rachael said.

"Galactic Republic?" Justin said surprised. "There is a much larger galaxy out there. They obviously will have advanced weapons too." He said, getting more and more interested in this situation. "Are they humans?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Probably, but we'll have to wait and see." Brick said, looking back over at the droids. He noticed that the Octuptarra droids were much closer. "Get down!" He shouted as the droids opened fire. The large blasterfire from those massive droids shook the building as it was hit repeatedly. The two M1 tanks they had were obliterated almost immediately.

Alex heard what sounded like ships above. She looked up a saw five massive ships flying slowly overhead. "Look." She said, pointing at the smaller transports, her HUD says they're called Low Altitude Assault Transports (LAAT), or Larties, which were coming towards them. The gunships fired their two composite-beam pinpoint laser turrets at the large Octuptarra droids, destroying them. They then turned their attention to the battledroids and super-battledroids and quickly destroyed a majority of them.

"Hunter Battalion, the convoy has arrived." Max said on the radio.

Rachael, who was still watching the fast-flying gunships, turned to the street behind them and saw a large convoy of Humvees, police cars and M1 Abrams drive up. "Copy that. Move it, people!" She ordered, running to the door that led back down to the store with the Marines and police officers following closely behind.

As they quickly boarded the convoy and got the HVI secured inside one of the Humvees, the gunships finished off the last of the droids then flew off in the opposite direction.

_"Overwatch to all San Diego Defenses, the last civilian transports are away. I repeat, all civilians are away."_

"Acknowledged. Let's get out of here." Max said into his radio and the convoy took off down the street.

_"Overwatch to San Diego Defenses, second Separatist wave incoming! Evacuation order OMEGA-3, repeat evacuation order OMEGA-3! Everyone get out of there, we're pulling out!" _

"Another wave of droids?!" Brick said, surprised. "They have so many." He said as the convoy finally made it to Evac-Site Omega-2, the University of California.

Hundreds of the Republic gunships flew above them and landed all around the area as the convoy stopped in front of them. Rachael saw a short, green skinned, long pointy eared, humanoid walk over to them. He was walking with a cane and looked very old. "Greetings, Hunter Battalion." He said stopping in front of them. "General Yoda of the Galactic Republic, I am. In charge here, who is."

Max was taken aback slightly by his broken English. "Sergeant Colonel Max Smith, sir, at your service." He said, saluting. He wasn't sure if saluting was necessary, but Overwatch did say he was in charge of them now.

"Pleasure to meet you, it is. Come, come, evacuate you all we must." Yoda said, turning around to the gunship behind him. "Sense more danger, I do."

Max nodded and signaled for his Marines to do as he says and they all began to split up into squads and board the gunships. He, Rachael, Alex, Brick, and Justin boarded the transport with Yoda and they immediately took off.

As they went higher into the sky, Max and the other four Marines with him looked down at the smoking city through the still open blast-doors. "Glad we got as many people as we could out of there." He said, watching as two more droid landing craft arrived and secured their control over the city.

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**10:54am**

Dooku looked over a holomap showing the progress of the droids in California. He must admit, he did not expect the U.S. Forces to last for so long. They did have 'primitive' technology compared to the Republic and the Separatist, but what they did have was still affective. The footage from the recon droids showed the U.S. Forces firing some sort of guided missiles to hit their droid gunships and even had a few drones flying high above the state. They used the drones to hit targets with power missiles from far away. Even their fighter jets stayed in sustained combat with the vulture-droids and hyena-bombers. Sure the fighter jets weren't as fast as the vultures, but once they got their numbers up, they were able to take down droid fighters and bombers with precise missiles.

And now they had the assistance of the Clone Army. This just got a little harder but certainly not impossible. The U.S. forces pulled out as the second wave arrived and now the Separatist have complete control of west coast of California. Now they can turn their attention on the more important east coast. Once they invade the west they'll do a pinching tactic. The droids to the west will push inwards towards the center and the east forces will do the same. Once the U.S. is isolated from the other countries, he would begin the other attacks.

The Republic Fleet that arrived earlier retreated back towards the planet Mars. They haven't left the system, they're just taking a break to prepare another strike to get the rest of their assault cruisers through the blockade. By this point Dooku didn't think it mattered if the Republic Forces made it to the ground. While they are busy fighting in the U.S., they too will be isolated and trapped there, unable to escape the planet or assist the other countries of Earth.

"General." Dooku said, turning to Grievous. "Prepare the next invasion force. I want three large forces to attack at New York, Virginia, and Florida." He ordered.

"Of course, Count." Grievous responded.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Oval Office - 11:36am**

President Chan sat at his desk, looking over the hundreds of reports from the Separatist invasion of California, and couldn't believe how many droids and death were there. In over five hours, FIVE hours, the U.S. military, San Diego Police Department, and citizens received heavy injuries and casualties. The droids swept through their forces fast, but not as fast as he originally thought it would be. The Separatist had powerful weapons, but so did the U.S. military and they used them effectively, destroying thousands of droids.

He sighed as a news station broadcast images and videos from the attack. 'The Invasion of America Has Begun' was what everyone was saying around the country and the world. Earlier, Chan ordered the states of Arizona, Nevada, and Oregon to evacuate further into the country. From what he just witnessed and what the Jedi told him, the Separatist will strike again until they take America forcibly.

The door opened and Obi-Wan, Rose, and a little, green, pointy eared humanoid entered. "President Chan, I would like to introduce you to Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order and High General of the Grand Army of the Republic." Rose said, gesturing to Yoda.

"Greetings, Mr. President." Yoda said, bowing his head.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Yoda. My thanks for getting my soldiers out of San Diego." Chan said, putting down the reports. "Now that the Separatist have California, do you know what their next move will be?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not for sure. But we believe they might try to push further into the country and take it in one sweep."

Rose nodded. "Though it's puzzling as to why they're attacking the U.S. only and not the other countries. It's hard to really predict their moves which proves that Grievous is indeed coordinating the attacks."

Master Yoda closed his eyes. "Sense someone more powerful I do. Count Dooku, here as well he is." He said, opening his eyes again.

Obi-Wan and Rose exchanged looks. "This complicates things more." Rose said, sighing.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The battle is only just beginning, is the U.S. ready to defend itself?**

**Next Chapter: Invasion of the East Coast begins and Dooku attempts to gain new allies.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Invasion of Earth - Part 3

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Invasion of Earth**

**Part 3**

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Oval Office**

**DAY 1: Sunday, July 20 - 12:00pm**

President Chan sat at his desk, looking over the new stack of reports of the attacks. The number of casualties continued to rise and the damage reports were too painful to read. Houses, apartments, hotels, hospitals, gas stations, stores, schools. All hit hard and fast. For whatever reason the Separatist have halted their advances and have only captured all of California and the west coast of Oregon and Washington state.

From what the Jedi reported it seemed that the Separatist planned to attack from the West and push inwards. So, the Pentagon established a number of heavy defences in Arizona, Nevada, and Idaho. From what they could see, the Separatist would have a very hard time proceeding anywhere further. Considering how fast the first attack was, if they weren't prepared this time the droids will sweep over the entire country within days.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up. "Come in."

Ahsoka and Alix entered the room and walked towards him. "Mr. President, we've been sent to inform you that the Separatist vulture-droids and hyena-bombers have retreated from the West and returned to space." Ahsoka said, stopping a few feet from his desk.

Chan put down his papers. "That's good news, but, why did they leave?" He asked. For some reason them leaving didn't feel right. It didn't seem logical to remove their air support from the area if they wanted to hold it.

Alix shook his head and shrugged. "We aren't really sure, sir. They could be returning to escort more reinforcements, or they feel they don't need the air support. But that last option seems the least probable as Grievous isn't one for taking chances, so they're most likely sending another wave of droids."

Chan slid his hand down his face, leaning back in his chair, and sighed. "More reinforcements?" He said in disbelief. "How many more of these machines could they possibly have?"

Ahsoka sighed. "The Separatist Fleet above the planet is a large one. They've probably got millions of droids on standby."

"We can't hold off another large wave for much long, Commanders." Chan said, putting his head in his hands. "How many men did those assault ships of yours bring?"

Ahsoka thought it over before answering. "The Sixth Systems Army is composed of well over 294,912 troopers and is commanded by Master Rose Sapphire."

The President nodded. "Is that enough men?" He asked.

"We can assist you but that number of clones won't be enough to hold the country. With your militaries help we could hold out for quite awhile, but there's just too many droids for sustained combat, especially since we couldn't really break the Separatist blockade. But, hopefully the rest of our forces will be able to break through soon." Alix reported.

"We recommend that you all prepare for another strike and soon. We can't really predict when the next attack will happen." Ahsoka said, turning around back to the door.

Chan nodded and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Commanders. We shall be ready to our west."

Ahsoka and Alix left the room, leaving Chan to sit and look over the reports again.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

**The Moscow Kremlin**

**12:10pm**

A Separatist Sheathipede-class transport shuttle flew through Russian airspace towards the Kremlin, escorted by four vulture-droids. Russia, of course, already knew of the attacks in the U.S. and have prepared themselves incase the Separatist decided to invade them as well. Multiple Russian aircraft attempted to intercept them, but were immediately shot down by the vultures.

The shuttle descended into the historic building and landed on the Kremlin Helipad. After a short moment the boarding ramp was lowered and Count Dooku, aka Darth Tyranus, stepped off the transport, followed by four MagnaGuards. A group of men from the Federal Protection Service (FPS) approached them, assault rifles raised. "Halt!" One of them shouted.

Without breaking his stride, Dooku waved his hand at them, sending them flying into one of the far walls of the building. Leaving two MagnaGuards with the shuttle, he and the other two entered the building.

* * *

A young FPS agent flung the Russian Presidents office door open. President Makova looked up from his work. "Sir, the Separatist have landed outside!" The agent said, breathing heavily. "We have to-" The agent grabbed at his throat as what felt like an invisible hand closed around the inside of his neck. He groaned and gagged before being thrown into the office wall.

Dooku and the two MagnaGuards next to him stepped into the office. Makova attempted to push a panic button on his desk but stopped as the two deadly droids went on either side of him and aimed their electro-staffs at his head.

Dooku smiled, though Makova could barely see him since his hood was up. "President Makova, I presume?"

The President nodded slowly. "What is it that you want?"

"Actually, Mr. President, I'm here to help you." Dooku said, taking his hood off. "From the large amount of information we've gathered the U.S. seems to be the _'bully'_ of your world. Correct? The Separatist Alliance can help you and the rest of Earth... liberate yourselves from the oppression of the Western Powers."

Makova frowned. "And how could you possibly help us? For all I know you would turn on us the minute our services are no longer needed."

Dooku shook his head and smiled. "If you join the Separatist we will have no need to turn on you. You forget we know very little of this world. With you on our side we can take down the U.S. fairly quickly, then focus on the other nations. The Separatist far outnumbered the Republic 100 to 1, and adding you to our ranks will make us unstoppable."

Makova thought for a moment. "And... what would you have us do?"

"Help us attack the East Coast of the United States. Once we cut off the U.S., we will turn our attention to her allies. Russia will be far more powerful than its ever been with our weapons and technology."

"You would actually give us your weapons?"

Dooku smiled slightly. He had him. "But of course, Mr. President. Join us, I promise you won't regret it." Unknown to Makova, Dooku was subtly influencing his mind with the Force to make it easier to sway him to the Separatist Alliance.

After a few moments, Makova nodded. "I think it is best that we join you, Mr..."

"Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

* * *

**Pentagon, Situation Room - 1:00pm**

Rose, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda stood in the center of the room looking at the large center screen showing a map of the United States and the surrounding area. Next to them was the Secretary of Defense and an African-American man codenamed Overwatch.

"Mr. Callahan, what is the status of the West Coast?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to the Secretary.

"We've lost the entire Western Coast and can't get in through the ocean. Fortunately, as you already know, the droids have halted their advances." Callahan reported.

Anakin shook his head. "I still don't understand. Why would they stop now? They could've easily swept through the country but chose to stop."

Rose shrugged. "At least it gives us more time to plan."

Suddenly, on the large center screen, red triangles appeared, heading straight for the West Coast, particularly Alaska. "What's happening?" Anakin asked know one in particular.

Overwatch shook his head. "I'm not sure, sir. Overwatch to Delta-40." He said, contacting the command center in Alaska. "We're tracking about 50 to 60 bogeys in your area. Please verify."

After a few moments of static, the base responded. _"That's a negative, sir. We can't see anything on our side." _

Overwatch turned to one of the men sitting at a computer next to them. "Perform a clean-sweep of our ASC modules. Check for malfunctions."

The man nodded and typed away on his keyboard.

"Do the Separatist have any water based vehicles like naval battleships and such?" Overwatch asked the Jedi.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "None. At least not that we know of. Why?"

"Because those bogeys seem to be moving over the ocean and the sky." Overwatch answered.

"Sir." The man at the computer called, getting their attention. "The systems are clear and working at peak efficiency. Could be solar interference."

Overwatch paced the floor, trying to figure out what was happening. "Sir, there's more incoming." Another man said, pointing at the screen. Another large set of bogeys, over a hundred more, were heading for California.

"Overwatch to Zulu-3." He said containing the base in Nevada. "You've got signs of over one hundred bogeys in your sector, please advise."

The Commander at that base had a similar answer. _"Negative, station. Scopes are clear here. Over." _

More beeps occurred and on the map over a hundred more aircraft and naval vessels were heading for Florida, Virginia, and New York. Anakin, Rose, Obi-Wan, and Yoda exchanged worried looks. "You sense it too?" Rose asked Yoda.

Yoda nodded. "A disturbance in the Force, there is."

"Sierra-36, uh, we may have a little problem with the ASC modules. Do you see anything on your scopes, over." Overwatch asked the base in Virginia.

_"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"_ A man shouted over the radio.

"Sierra-36, say again! What's happening?!" Overwatch shouted as a helmet cam video appeared in the right corner of the screen. On the video hundreds and hundreds of fighter jets, troops transports, vulture-droids, and hyena-bombers flew overhead. Explosions, gunfire, blasterfire, and screams could be heard in the background. Unidentified soldiers began to jump out of the troop transports, parachuting into the city.

_"We've got fighter jets over us! How did they get through!"_ The man asked, as a droid landing craft landed in the airfield and unleashed thousands of battledroids, super-battledroids, and destroyers.

"Standby, Sierra-36, I'm sending a battlegroup to your location."

_"I read you, Overwatch, this is Hunter Battalion, Sergeant Colonel Max Smith. What's the mission, over."_ Max said over the radio.

Rose stepped forward. "This is High General Rose, America's East Coast is under attack. We're redirecting your battalion to Virginia, Sergeant. Keep the invaders back until I arrive." She ordered then walked towards the door where her commander, Blaze, was waiting. "Come on, Blaze, we're heading out."

"Yes, sir."

Overwatch turned back to the screen. "All stations be advised, satellite surveillance has been disabled! SOSUS and PavePaws are inoperative at this time!" He warned as the red icons hit their targets.

* * *

**Richmond, Virginia - 2:16pm**

Justin ducked as cannon fire from an AAT destroyed a car across from him, sending metal shrapnel everywhere. Only an hour since they left D.C. and this entire battle was getting intense very fast. Earlier, after fighting through swarms of droids and, surprisingly, Russians, they arrived in the rich part of the neighborhood. It was still hard to believe that Russia would join the Separatist and help them take America by force. But not that surprising.

"Move up! Move up!" Sergeant Colonel Max shouted to Hunter Battalion.

All of the houses were either on fire or being occupied by droids and Russians. Overwatch ordered them to clear this area and make their way to a large enemy anti-aircraft site. The Russians had set up their anti-aircraft cannons in a small park nearby, preventing any air support from coming close enough. In the distance you could see the cannon fire shooting into the sky randomly.

Justin moved from cover and ran forward, shooting at a large three story house where numerous battledroids were holed up, blasting at Hunter Battalion from above. Justin, Rachael, and Brick lead five other Marines closer to the house and kicked down the door. Brick and Rachael quickly tossed in a grenade as the droids looked on confused. Before any of the droids could react the bomb went off and destroyed them all.

"Go, go!" Rachael ordered and one team went to the basement while she, Brick and Justin headed upstairs.

Justin ran over to a droid, who was looking out of one of the windows, and shot it three times in the head and twice in the back. Quickly, he turned around and tossed another grenade into a bedroom full of droids and headed to the next floor as the bomb went off. When he ran up the stairs, a Russian soldier appeared out of nowhere and attempted to shoot him. Justin grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over before shooting him once in the head.

Rachael and Brick arrived up there at the same time as him and checked all of the rooms, finding no more enemies. "Third floor clear. House clean." Rachael said into her radio. "Come on, back outside."

Everyone made their way out of the house and back onto the deadly street. The rest of Hunter Battalion were ducking behind brick walls, cars, on the front porch of someone's house, and firing back at the enemy who dominated the street. Rachael, Justin, and Brick made their way over to Max and Alex, who were behind a car.

"What do we do now, sir?" Justin asked, as he Brick opened fire on droid barricade down the street.

"I'm not sure. We can't get through that barricade without a tank and unfortunately ours are gone now." Max said, pointing at the smoking remains at what used to be their M1 Abrams.

"Maybe we should try and contact Overwatch." Alex suggested as another explosion destroyed the side of a house across the street.

Max nodded and contacted the Pentagon. "Hunter Battalion to Overwatch, we are heavily outnumbered here and can't get through this barricade. Do you read me?"

After a moment of static there was a reply. _"We read you, Hunter Battalion. Reinforcements are en route to your location as we speak, over."_

"Copy that, Overwatch. We'll hold out for as long as possible, out."

* * *

**Above Richmond, Virginia - 2:30pm**

Three Republic Assault Cruisers flew slowly over the burning city, firing its cannons at any enemy aircraft within range. The entire city looked as if it was one big fire. Many buildings were set ablaze by fire bombs and Russian bombers. The U.S. Forces continued to fire and take out the invaders but there were just too many. Within an hour of so of the attack the Russian Navy took complete control of the coast and were currently battling a losing U.S. Navy. With the Russians at the shores more and more soldiers just kept pouring into the entire state.

Rose and Yoda made their way from the lead cruisers bridge to the hanger. Rose's Commander, Blaze, stood next to a gunship waiting for them.

"General, all gunships are ready for take off." Blaze said saluting.

Rose nodded. "Very good, Commander. How close can we get to the Marines position?" She asked as they stepped onto the waiting gunship.

"Not very close, sir. The enemies anti-aircraft cannons are preventing us from getting any closer, so we'll have to go the rest of the way without the cruisers."

"That's alright. I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we fly low and fast." Rose said as the gunships took off and left the hanger.

About 75 LAAT/i gunships left the three cruisers all together, each carrying 20 troopers. Following closely behind them were 5 carriers with All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TEs). Escorting them to the ground was a large team of V-19 Torrent starfighter and BTL-B Y-wing starfighters.

The gunships and carriers almost immediately dove straight down to avoid the heavy firefight above, heading into the city at top speed. Once they got low enough the gunships leveled out then opened the blast-doors, allowing the troopers to look down at the houses and buildings below. Master Yoda looked down and could see the many different battles going on between the Americans and the invaders. One thing was clear, the U.S. wouldn't go down without a good fight, that was clear.

"Send the bombers to assist those on the ground, you must." Yoda said looking up at Rose.

"Yes, Master." Rose replied and spoke into her comlink. "I want Red Squad and Blue Squad to spread out and target enemy positions. Stay out of the anti-aircraft cannons range." She ordered.

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

Hunter Battalion remains on the defensive as the droids and Russians begin to push them back further down the long avenue. "Fall back! Fall back!" A Marine shouted as Hunter Battalion ran away from three AATs rolling their way towards them, firing the cannons repeatedly.

"We aren't going to last much longer, sir." Justin said, ducking his head as the droids and Russians stepped in front of the AATs and opened fire on them.

"Hunter Battalion to Overwatch, we are being pushed back from the primary target. We won't last any longer with these enemy tanks barring down on us." Max said into the radio.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, your reinforcements are about to arrive now. Out." _

Rachael, Alex, and Brick looked behind them, hoping to see more Marines and tanks coming up, but saw nothing but burning cars and destroyed houses. "Where are they?" Justin asked, looking around in confusion.

Then, Alex heard that familiar hum of gunships above them. She quickly looked up and saw A LOT of Republic gunships heading straight for them. "It's the Republic! They're here!" She shouted over the gunfire.

Most of the Marines looked up as the fast-flying transports swooped over them, firing missiles and the green composite-beam laser turrets, destroying the enemy tanks and numerous droids and Russians. As the gunships got closer, Max noticed that the old General, Yoda was also on one of the transports, still holding onto his walking stick. "General Yoda isn't going to stay here. Is he?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is certainly no place for an elderly to be."

Rachael nodded. "If he is, how can he move around the battlefield with that cane? He must have really bad knees and ankles for someone as old as him."

In the gunships the lights above them turned red. "Red light." Blaze said, and all of the troopers began checking their DC-15A blasters. Rose closed her eyes and centered herself for the coming fight. The gunships grew closer to the ground and the lights turned green. "Green light. Go, go!" Blaze shouted and the clones immediately jumped out of the transports and ran towards the frontlines.

The Marines watched in amazement as the clones ran past them towards the droids and Russians. Justin was especially excited to finally see them in action. The troopers advanced closer to the barricade and took cover behind the houses and cars. "Wow." Justin exclaimed as over 1,500 troopers engaged the enemy.

Rose and Yoda walked over to Max. "Sergeant Colonel Max I presume?" Rose asked.

Max snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir. Sergeant Colonel Max at your service, General."

Rose nodded and turned to the battle going on between the clones, droids, and Russians. "Well, we still have a mission to finish. Let's go." She said gesturing for them to follow her to the front.

"Move up! Go, go!" Brick shouted to the hundreds of Marines around them.

Behind them the Republic carriers arrived and dropped of the five AT-TEs and immediately took off again.

Max, Rachael, Alex, Brick, and Justin followed closely behind Rose as they arrived at the front. Commander Blaze ran over to them as they crouched behind a surprisingly intact car. "Sir, we've almost broken their line of defense." Blaze reported.

"Very good, Blaze. Let's finish them." Rose said right as Yoda walked over. Justin raised an eyebrow. _So General Yoda is going to be on the battlefield. _

"Master Sapphire, hurry we must if we want to destroy the cannons. Only way to get more innocents out of here, it is." Yoda said.

"Yes, Master. Let's go." Rose said, standing up. She used the Force to call her two lightsabers to her hands. Thumbing the activator switch on both hilts, a blue blades of energy emerged from her lightsabers. "We're going in!" She shouted as she jumped over the car and towards the barricade.

"Uh-oh, a Jedi!" A droid exclaimed as Rose advanced towards them.

"Blast her!" A droid commander ordered and the droids opened fire. The Russians who were with them weren't to sure what the Jedi's weapons did but fired as well.

Rose raised both of her blades, stopping in front of the barricade and began deflecting blasterfire. The lightsabers could melt through the projectiles of bullets from the Russian weapons, but they were coming much too quickly. Quickly, using the Force to greatly enhance her speed, she dashed forward, cutting down multiple droids quickly.

A Russian paratrooper, surprised by Rose's speed and her weapons, raised his assault rifle at her. Before he could react Rose sliced his gun in half then force-pushed him into the two soldiers behind him.

Max, Rachael, Justin, Brick and Alex watched in amazement as she quickly took out a majority of the droids. But, then Alex noticed something weird. "Why isn't she killing the Russians?" She asked aloud.

"Mmm, kill needlessly Jedi do not." Yoda said walking closer to them, watching Rose. "Only when we have to, does a Jedi kill." Then he chuckled lightly. "But, for you and the clones, Jedi you are not."

"Sir, the General has cleared a path." Blaze said to Yoda.

"Then now the time is, Commander Blaze. Lead the assault, you and Sergeant Colonel Max will." Yoda said turning to Max.

"Yes, sir. Hunter Battalion move up! Move up!" Max ordered and the Marines charged forward through the path Rose made through the droids defences.

"You heard him lads let's go!" Blaze shouted and the clones joined into the fight.

The clones and Marines fought side-by-side as they killed any and all droids and Russians Rose missed. A Russian jumped from behind a car and tackled Blaze to the ground and attempted to plunge a knife in his chest. The clone commander caught the soldiers hands then kicked the man off of him and onto his back. Blaze quickly stood up, upholstered side DC-17 hand blaster, and fired three precise shots into the enemies chest, killing him almost instantly.

Justin, who saw the whole thing, was very impressed. "Glad they're on our side, man." He said to Brick.

"Right, we probably wouldn't fare any better in this war if it was the Republic that attacked us." Brick said firing a couple of shots at a battledroids.

* * *

**3:10pm **

Finally, after a long and tiring battle for control over this long street, the Republic and U.S. forces made it to the end of the street. Here, there was a quite large, enemy-held tollhouse, which was the last major obstacle they had to get through. The droids set up three double-barrel repeating blasters around the building and two more on top of it. When the droids saw the large army of soldiers heading towards them with AT-TEs they immediately opened fire.

"Take cover!" A clone shouted as the red blasterfire sped towards them, tearing numerous soldiers apart.

Rose, Blaze, and Max ducked behind a brick wall as the enemy tore through their defences. "We have to clear this sentry point. Any ideas?" Rose asked Max.

Max rubbed his chin in thought. "What about your fighters and gunships? Can they make it to our location?"

Rose shook her head. "We're too close to those anti-aircraft cannons. It's too risky to send them to our location."

"Hmm, maybe we can get some men behind their lines." Max suggested.

Rose shrugged. "Worth a shot. Blaze get me a small group of men."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the scene with Dooku recruiting the Russians to the Separatist wasn't played out as good as it could've been. I had a lot of trouble finding out how to do that part, but oh well, I think it was... descent. **

**A/N: Only one more part to this Invasion arc to go. **

**Next Chapter: Invasion of Earth - PART 4 | Washington D.C.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
